Meet You Under The MistleToe
by seanjay13
Summary: Emma's father is friends with Jay's. The two families get together to spend Christmas with another like usual. But something happened with Emma&Jay last Christmas,what next for the lovers when their brought back together? Bigger summary inside.JEMSANCREL
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place in Season 6, where every cast memeber is finally hot. Haha. This is my story borrowing Degrassi. I do not own Degrassi I only worship it. Haha, well sorry this is yet another long story. So hopefully you keep reviewing every now and then. It would mean a lot to me. Thanks guys, hope you like this!**

**Summary: Two families get together because the father's are good friends and it's Xmas. Tracker's oldest daughter Emma does not get along with Snake's son Jay Hogart. So the families siblings take action, but in the end will it be a happy christmas? You got the main lovers Jay and Emma who have a history, but did Jay hurt Emma too much last christmas? It's the whole reason why he hates Christmas now so maybe she can cure it and their relationship. Then you got Sean whos engaged to Ellie, but has some kind of connection with Manny, at the house Ellie even gets a love interest, Craig. **

**Parings: ALL Jemma, some Sanny and Crellie**

CHAPTER 1: The Start

The family of Nelson's included Emma Nelson, the only daughter of Tracker. She's 17 years old and has a connection with all the sons in the family...except for Peter, who was 15 years old. Those two always fought. Her favorite brothers were Sean, who is 19 years old and engaged to Ellie Nash, 18 years old. Oh and her other favorite was Spinner, he was always making people feel better with his jokes, he was 16 years old, almost 17. It's not like she didn't love Derek though, he was dear to all of them, the youngest at 13 and the biggest goof. Their mother up and left them when Emma was 12 so it was amazing she wasn't a tom boy or anything because the house was full of guys...I guess you'd thank Sharon for that. Oh, Sharon was the mother of the other family.

The other family. The Hogarts. Snake and Sharons household. These two different families had one thing in common, their fathers known another back in highschool. So every Christmas since Emma was 5, they'd spend it with each other. Anyways, the oldest was Jay. He was 19 years old and a bad ass. Their was only another guy in the family and that was Craig, only 17 and obsessed with music. Then came the girls, the oldest was Alex, 18. Ashley after 2 months so also 18. Then there was Manny, even though she was only 16 she had her wild ways and didn't like the rules, kind of like Jay...maybe thats the only reason why they got along. Came from their father, the same with Alex. But Ashley and Craig were the nice types...not saying the others weren't nice they just didn't have that much spunk.

So, like I said, these two spent every Christmas together. But last Christmas? Wasn't so great...FLASHBACK:

_**Snake opened the door of his house that held tons of people and let out a huge smile "Tracker!" the two old friends embraced another manly. They only saw another on vacations and holidays if lucky. They lived 3 hours away...in storms in was 5. "How are you?" he asks opening the door open for Tracker to open his mouth but get cut off by the burst in from his family.**_

_**"I'm cold" Spinner admits coming in and looks to Snake "But you weren't talking to me, how about you put the fire place on?" he rubs gloves together until pushed more in by Derek who happily smiled and waved to Snake and ran upstairs where they always stayed at this specail time of year.**_

_**"Well, they don't seem too different" Snake sees two of his kids "Manny! Jay, come on over here...the Nelson's are here" he jokes and Manny bounces over, Jay leans on the wall by the door.**_

_**"Where's Em?" Manny said excited, if it weren't for distance, the two would spend every day with another. Tracker laughs pointing behind him outside and Manny grabbed her shoes bouncing up and down trying to put them on right and almost fell. Another son came in and caught her. "Hey Sean" she laughs. Sean shook his head smiling and balanced her up. "Be right back!" she called to them and Sean moved so she could run out. **_

_**"Hey man" Sean nods slapping hands with Jay who nods in greeting. "Where do I put this shit?" he asks, these two guys always shared the room together but ever since Spinner hit puberty. He couldn't really stay in their room so would bunk with Jay and Sean... **_

_**"Um, you know what..." Snake cursed under breath, he didn't think about this. He started thinking as bags were slidding in by a pulling Manny and pushing Emma. He lets out a laugh forgetting about the situation "Emma!" he cheers. Emma looked up and in the background Jay looked over. She got more beautiful each time...only this time, she was hot! Emma had her hair banged now, and her braces were off too. Huh...what two little things could make a difference.**_

_**"hey" she smiled brightly wearing a jean skirt, a white tuke and her black winter jacket. Snake embraced her and looks to Manny "You know what to do" he jokes and Manny nods hugging Emma once again until a blonde boy came in pushing them a part "Watch it" Emma snaps.**_

_**"Move it" he snapped back and both girls huff rolling their eyes. He rolled his bag over Manny's foot and she let out a little yell to grab it in pain and clench her teeth glaring at him. **_

_**"God, you mess up everything" Emma snaps at him and Sean laughs too as Manny leaned on him taking her shoe off checking it out. "ow!" Emma bitters catching her balance by Tracker when Peter shoved passed her hard on purpose, trying to push her over. He walked by Jay who pressed his hand on his chest hard enough for Peter to scaredly look up at him.**_

_**"Don't push your sister" Jay warns him and Peter nods gulping hard and picked up his bag, saying sorry and rushing upstairs. Emma crossed her arms giving him a look.**_

_**"I don't need your help" she taunts him with a teasing glare and he chuckles, innocently shrugging. When they first met she was 5, he 7. They didn't get a long at all until they both teamed up to ruin Jay's uncle Richard who was a freak! In the end, the always helped another out and stuck together. He loved her. Like a sister...right?**_

_**Hours later was when the party began and teens, adults, family, business and friends were around. Emma laughed a bit with Jay sitting on the white couch, everywhere was Christmas decoration. Sharon loved that stuff. Jay was letting Emma sneak his corona even though she was 16, he 18 and as she was going to take another sip a mistle toe came over them "Oh now you have to!" Jays mom stood over behind them with a big smile on her and Jay rolls his eyes. Emma tried ignoring her.**_

_**In front of them was Manny laughing and dancing with Sean, who had the same story as Emma and Jay, only they always got along. And they were just good friends. Derek was trying to dance with them and Spinner was sneaking into the booze as well as Craig with them. Ashley was by the piano trying to sing with Peter. Tracker and Snake were fooling around everywhere with the camera.**_

_**"Oh come on" whines Sharon still behind Emma and Jay.**_

_**"Mom" Jay glared over his shoulder "Go harress Uncle Richard...or how about Aunt Margret? She's a little tipsy" he taunts with another roll of the eyes and she laughs shaking her head giving him a playful hit in the chest.**_

_**"No, no...no one wants to see them kiss" she laughs and pouts her lower lip "please? It's either you and Emma or Manny and Sean...but then it'd be awkward" she said and both of the teens gave her an insane look as if saying 'and you don't think THIS is akward? She kept fighting them as they both passed shouts and no's! Until Emma cursed under her breath, this lady would NOT give up! As Jay kept fighting with his mother as Emma found a solution to make her go away, she crashed her lips to Jays. "Yayyyy" Sharon clapped happily and Tracker recorded it. But neither of the two could hear or see them.**_

_**Jay actually kissed back and soon enough Emma melted into it closing her eyes. Sparks flew and they couldn't believe how good it felt. Why did it feel so good? When they split a part they sort of sat their staring at another until Manny split them up by sitting between and Craig took Emma to open presents with her. An hour later was dinner and Emma and Jay both sat at the end of the tables and kept connecting eyes or sneaking glances at another. Their was something between them, espashally when all the people went home and the friends were sleeping as well as their parents. Sean ended up having to sleep with Spinner in Jay's room with Peter. Jay and Emma were awkward at first having to sleep together in the same bed in the basement after the kiss...to end up kissing again and then more and more. Soon enough it became so big, things led to another...and Jay ended up making love to Emma. The next morning was Christmas, the two never talked again... it was to hard, different...new? They had no clue what they were feeling. Could it of been...love? Neither of them knew they were both hurting because of what happened.**_

END OF FLASHBACK:

And now it was the next year. Emma now 17 and Jay 19 up Buffalo, she lived in Toronto. And she'll be seeing him soon... rather she liked it or not, it was tradition. "Ready?" Tracker yells up to his family. They get ready to go to his friend's house. Sean brought along his new engaged girl friend Ellie and they all headed to the van. He took his blue truck and Emma joined them.

_screaming kids_

_and grandpas snoring_

_my aunt margrets lost her mind_

_tripping on atrain set have another box of wine_

_its going to be a merry merry merry freakin christmas_

_i must be on santas shoot list_

_the tree_

_the gifts_

_the mistle toe kiss_

_shoot me now_

_im sick of all my relatives!_

_its going to be a merry merry merry freakin christmas_

_i must be on santas shoot list_

_Uncle richard_

_hes a wierdo_

_passing out pictures of himself in a speedo_

_my brothers wife is really hot_

_she pulled me in the bathroom_

_i hope we don't get caught_

_its going to be a merry merry merry freakin christmas_

_i must be on santas shoot list_

_we haven't even opened our presents yet_

_now its time to start_

_so i fake a smile_

_its going to be a merry merry freakin christmas_

_i must be on santas shoot list_

_the tree_

_the gifts_

_the mistle toe kiss_

_shoot me now_

_im sick of all my relatives!_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Your Not Lost, Your Here.

"Their going to be here any minute!" yells Ashley up to the family. The banasters to the stairs were wrapped with tinsel. The christmas tree already up but not decorated yet. That was the whole friends job. Manny skipped down the stairs smiling, she loved when they came. Craig put hands in pockets walking over from the living room where Alex laid on reading a magazine and chewing gum "Alex!" Ashley hollars and she looks over, Ashley gave a look and Alex rolls her eyes getting up.

"Where's Jay?" Snake came downstairs putting his watch on and Jay came in from the front door "come on, Nelson's are coming" Snake said and Jay tossed his hat on the bench and his coat onto the hook. He had a sadden frown on.

"So?" he asks and stalks his figure to downstairs to the basement. Snake gave a wierd look putting hand on hips to think about what was wrong with his oldest son. The guy hasn't been the same since last year. Why not? As you can tell, no one knew what he and Emma shared and how painful it will be when they see another. Snake turns to his other kids for Manny to nod and go down stairs...maybe she knew?

Sharon came running from the kitchen squeling "Their here!" she looked out the window and the kids share a little laugh "their here!" she ran to the door opening it. The van pulled in and out came most of the family, she turned to hers jumping up and down "Their here!"

"We heard" Craig rolls his eyes smiling and picks up his guitar playing it as he sat on the hall stairs as they waited for the family to come to the door. Meanwhile Manny went downstairs to see her brother who laid in his bed, arms behind his head and trying to sleep.

"Okay" she said crawling on "what's wrong with you?" she confirms "We've been taking this since ever! You still haven't bursted out what ever is wrong with you. Which is kind of wierd. Don't you tell me everything?" she asks sitting beside his laying body.

Jay snickers, eyes still closed "no" and she frowns shaking him a bit "Manny" he warns and she huffs crossing her arms, he opened his eyes alittle to peek at her and huffs himself "I just feel a little sick today alright?" he hated making her feel bad.

Manny smiled "Well cheer up! Nelsons are here, remember? They always make you smile...specailly Emmaaa" she sang in his ear. "I know you like her, think of the fun we had last year" she was taken back when Jay got out of his spot shrugging her off and giving a glare.

"I don't like Emma" he lied and looked away. She'd never understand what it was like. Manny eyes him closely.

"But...last year" she ponders a bit and Jay turns to her "Didn't you guys, you know? Do-" when his mouth fell knowing now she knew, hers fell at the same time "That's why your so upset!" she points at him and gets off the bed. "Not only do you like Emma, your trying to avoid her. I was wondering why you guys didn't talk the next day, I just thought you did at times I wasn't there. But you, you guys totally had a one night thing!" she gasps covering her mouth.

"Shut up Manny!" he warns giving her a glare and she put hands up "You don't understand anything and don't even think for a second that you do. How did you know?" he asks and she rolls her eyes.

"I live one floor away...unlike the others" she snickers "you didn't think I can hear you?" she shivers to let out a laugh "I wasn't SO surprized though. Just kind of confused why you wouldn't talk to Emma after, I mean... it was her first time" she confirms and he saddens again, great. This is why he suffered everyday. Not only did his mind remind him but now his noisy sister did too.

"She didn't talk to me" he confirms "It was a reflex thing. We didn't know how to handle it, and don't think your the innocent one here, I can here you too. Your lucky dad doesn't hear the guys come in" he coughs looking around and back at Manny "does-does she talk about me?" he takes back what he said when she laughs and glared "Nevermind you little freak. Forget this. Me and Emma are done alright? Nothings going on between us. It's been a year" he said and could hear people outside greeting another. "So um, lets just go upstairs, pretend this never happened" they nod and go upstairs together.

"So where's Sean and Emma?" Sharon sat in the living room with all but well, Sean and Emma.

Tracker yawns from being tired of the ride and smiled "Well, they had an extra person so we couldn't all fit in the van. I don't know why Emma choose to go with them though" he admits and Sharon nods with Snake. "Incase your wondering. The extra is Ellie. Sean got engaged" he confirms. A lot of 'whats' and 'oh my gods', but happy ones.

"Sean engaged?" Jay sat down on a couch and laughs "Yeah, right..." they all give him looks and he coughs "Oh, your not kidding" he gave a wierd look and Manny sits beside him to laugh.

The door bell rang and Alex gets up "I'll get it, it's probably them" they nod. After moments of talking and catching up, foot steps came over and everyone turned their heads.

"Wow..." came a voice coming from Manny. These two looked more different then all of them. Sean had a little hair on his chin, more built (but not as much as Jay, hehe) and longer hair that curled a bit. Then was Emma who had her long blonde hair almost down to her elbows. She wore more make up then last year where it just was simple, but now with eyeliner and better features. She was way more feminem then before, and her chest definatly devoloped more... Jay noticed that one and his breath caught in his throat looking away so not to be caught. Manny sneaked a nudge to her brother and laughs looking at Emma "Hey girl" she laughed, Emma smiled leaning on the wall.

"Hey Manny" she greets, Jay finally left his eyes to her and they connected. Skip. "Jay" Emma breaths as a greet and turns "I'm going to get the bags" she left and Craig went to catch up, those two were good friends also.

"Wow" it came again, but from Craig. They all stared at a new figure, Sean smiled a bit as Ellie wrapped herself around him.

"Everyone, this is Ellie,my fiance" he introduced, she smiled waving and they did back. He points to his best friend "Ellie this is Jay... Jay? JAY!" Sean couldn't catch his friend's attention. Jay was still thinking.

'Jay?!' That was her greeting? In a bored tone? Fine! He can play mean too. Jay bit his tongue and leaned back in a mood. Tracker had to let out a little laugh "So!" he clapped hands together. Sharon got up and brought Ellie around the house, the girls decided to follow and the guys went upstairs. Snake and Tracker stayed.

_I remember last christmas eve_

_something happened that I cant believe_

_i went for a walk_

_as the snow came down_

_and when it starts I was in a different town_

_Have no fear_

_your not lost_

_your here..._

_Walking this christmas_

_down santa clause lane_

_your right here_

_right where you want to be._

_Have no fear_

_your not lost_

_your here..._

_Santa clause lane..._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Make Sure This Moment Dies

Everyone went to bed soon enough that night and woke to find their parents gone and probably out shopping for Christmas. Jay wore his black pants only and went around the kitchen looking for something to eat and found his favorite cereal gone.

"Mind putting a shirt on?" came a too firmiliar voice "Kind of ruins my appitite" came the taunt and Jay turned to the one and only Emma Nelson. He sees his cereal box near her, her having her own bowl and he fakes a smile to steal it back.

"Those are mine" he confirms and she laughs at him like he was some stubborn kid, he dug his hand in the dish washer and took out a bowl. She snickers watching him trying to act better or something.

Emma shook her head looking down at her cereal and taking a bite. Jay slowly took spills of cereal into his bowl, he remembers one time when they were young that she didn't like ticking noises. He smirks a bit taking his spoon and stirs it more than he needed to, letting the dings echo. Emma looked up to glare a bit "Could you not?" she snaps.

Jay eyed her "Sorry, does it bug you?" he played innocent, she glared at him until getting up with her bowl and put it in the sink. "Haven't seen me in a year and when she does...mind putting a shirt on?" he mocked her words as she stood near him at the sink. "I remember a time where you didn't care" he smirks gulping down his cereal.

Emma dropped her bowl in the sink peircing her lips together angerly. Fucking asshole! She passed him with a glare "You're a jerk" she sneered and left the room. Jay watched her leave and shakes his head a bit madly. He took the spoon from the bowl and went to put it in his mouth again...he huffs and drops it putting the bowl on the counter and leaves. So that's it? He and Emma were enimies now? Fine! He slammed his door behind him.

Upstairs laid Ellie and Sean "Sean, your family hates me" Ellie pouts and he rolls over to give a look as if he didn't know what she was talking about. She huffs "Emma gives me the evil eye twice a day! Oh and don't forget Peter 'accidently' walks over my feet all the time" she gets mad when Sean laughs.

"he's just like that, he's clumsy" Sean explains and thinks for his sister. "And Emma? Well...she's just different is all, she'll warm up to you" he kissed her hand "I promise" She rolls her eyes and he sighs "fine, what now?" he asks.

"Our honeymoon plans" she said and Sean rubs his eyes not wanting to talk about it every single day like they alway did...well, like she always did. "Sean, I just can't go to Jersey, lets go to Miami" she smiled and Sean huffs standing up and putting jeans on.

"Ellie" he cuts her off from going on "I hate the heat, you know that?" he said and she just waves him off going on and on about it, he opens the door to their room "I'll be right back...come down stairs whenever your ready" he left.

"Morning" Derek waves to his brother passing a bit quickly more than usual and turns "Do you happen to have stapels?" he asks. Sean gave his brother a look as if to say 'What did you do?!'. Derek was always up to something. Derek smiled guilty "I kind of pulled out Spinner's tongue ring...you think you could stitch that?" he asks in wonder and looks up at the cieling wondering.

"How could you rip out his-" Sean stops his words "Nevermind, I don't want to know" he left and went down the stairs

Meanwhile in the living room:

Sean yawned coming into it to find Manny sitting in there playing x box. He smiled sitting beside her "You still play this crap?" he jokes. Manny smiled over and nods pointing at the screen where she played Mario.

"Yep...only this time, I play Youshi. You never got that far, now did you?" she taunts and sticks out her tongue at him, he just chuckles watching her play "Plus, I'm 16, I have an excuse... but you? Your too old for this" she taunts with a little laugh.

Sean raised an eyebrow looking at her "Old? I'm 19. If I'm old, Jay's old. Plus? Your only 16 for 2 more weeks. Than good bye teenager..." he points to the television "...and good bye Xbox" he teased back.

"Nope. Xbox will be in my life forever" she said "And if anyone, even my 'mature' friends don't like it? Oh well" she perked happily and he leans back beside her on the couch to shake his head smiling. She always had a way with life. Kind of like Emma, guess that's why the two got along so well. They didn't take shit and they knew how to handle things and have fun with it. They made life easy unless they were mad at you. Then? It was hell.

"What about when your married?" jokes Sean "Going to play xbox on your wedding night?" he laughs a bit and she smiled.

"Yea actually" she confirms "why should that matter anyways?" she looks at him and he stops laughing "If your going to marry someone it's cause they love you for who you are right? So like I said... it shouldn't matter" she went back to her game.

Sean looked away from the game and watched her curiously. That was a good way to put it. Huh. When did she get so mature? Well, she was always down to earth and all.

"So Ellie..." drifts Manny looking back to Sean to smile a bit "She's...cute? I like her hair" she said and he laughs at that to nod a bit and she played her game "How'd you meet?" she asks and he coughs sitting up a bit more.

"At a concert" he answered "Taking Back Sunday" he explains and she nods "She was doing a report on them, I was just hanging around with friends" he said.

"Oh. So you didn't meet for love of music. Not like Craig, he sang with Taking Back Sunday" she told him and Sean raised an eyebrow "So what do you and Ellie have in common then?" Manny asked. After a few seconds she looked back to see Sean with his mouth trying to have words but couldn't get any. What did they have in common? "Oh um sorry" she said quickly "That was a stupid question. You don't have to answer it. All the wedding plans and stuff is probably just in the way in your head" she helped out and he just shrugs to nod.

They looked back to the game... "OH MY GOD!" Spinner came in and pointed to his tongue "I got the ball back in everyone!" he threw a fist in the air with a smile. Derek raced by trying to be unnoticed but Spinner turns "You come back here!" he chased after him. Emma jumped back just before runned over and shook her head, she got her shoes and jacket taking a step outside with her cell phone. Her last caller was Dylan... her boy friend. And he was coming up for the holiday week dinner. Emma shut her eyes and looked up at the sky where supposibly God was suppose to be.

She met Dylan not even 3 months ago. She was trying to get over 'some one' for all that time and he happened to be there when she got drunk one night. He was a nice guy and all but she didn't really want him, nor love him. Emma looked back at the house and huffs going inside to see everyone gathering around the living room, even Jay.

"Where were you?" Tracker asks carrying a box with some others and she just shrugs putting shoes and coat off. Peter made kissing noises over by the tree, Emma glared right at him as Jay gave him a wierd look.

"She was talking to her boyyy friend" Peter oh's and does more kissing noises until Emma passes and shoves his chest as he fell back on the rocking chair hard and almost fell "Ah!" he calls out. Sharon turns to put the rocking chair back up. Jay watched Emma go to Sean who laughed at Peter falling and Jay finally looks away. Boy friend? He found himself staring up in space. He didn't like this at all.

"Jay, come decorate the tree" Snake said. Ashley held decoration with Craig and Spinner. Jay gave them a little glare.

"No thanks" he dully said sitting down on a table since all the couches were full with either people or decorations for Christmas. Snake frowned looking at his son and shared a look with Sharon who walked over to Tracker.

"He's been a bum since ever!" she exclaims. Jay glared over and just put his black hat on back wards not caring. "He's the Grinch! Christmas use to be your favorite holiday" Sharon said to him, again Jay didn't listen... but Emma did and gave a question look.

"Come on Jay, at least come out side and make a snow man" Derek smiled jumping around and put boots on, Spinner came over too, Manny decided to go and nods passing by Jay.

"Yeah, it'll be fun, come on Jay" she calls to him by the door.

Jay looked through Christmas letter and snickers "I'd rather chew glass" he confirms, Manny frowned sadly and stopped putting her coat on. Sean gave his friend a wierd look and gets up going over to Manny.

"Come on, I'll go with you" Sean said, he opened the door as in the living room some people were giving Jay looks and Ellie came down the stairs just in time before the 3 left outside.

"Seany!" she calls. Sean stops and turns, Manny held the door open with Derek and Spinner in the back "Where are you going?" she asked and Sean raised an eyebrow pointing outside "but it's snowing" she exclaims.

Sean had to let out a laugh, even Manny and Spinner gave one "That's the whole point El" he said and she huffs walking away. Sean bit his tongue looking down, he looked back to the 2 and Manny put on her red scarf, her long dark brown hair flowing with the wind and had a small smile on her face.

"It's okay...you can stay" she confirms "She looks upset" she shrugs slowly. Sean sadly watched as she left with Spinner and Derek. They picked up snow and started a little fight. He stood there watching for a while until letting out a breath and turns going back to Ellie.

Back with Jay:

"Can you at least put the Christmas radio station on?" Sharon asks her son who was reading the letters and huffs getting up.

"It all sucks anyways. There singing of stupid made up raindeers and eating turkey" he mumbles under his breath while going to the radio until he looks up and stops walking seeing Emma already there and turning it on with the music around the house.

"Your voice is even more annoying than Peters" and her saying that said something "What is up your ass?" she asks and snickers looking away, did she look sad? He couldn't tell because the next thing she knew she was walking away...again.

"Christmas" he answers and she turns "What?" he snaps.

"Christmas?" she repeats "How can that make you so pissed off?" she looked at him bewildered when he ignored his mothers call for more decorations "You really changed. Your almost too pathetic to look at" she felt kind of sick. God Jay, why do you do this to me?

"Than avoid me" he walks passed her, not liking the words she just said to him. Something was hurting in his chest... "Your good at it" he adds.

_**Flashback: Emma broke off her and Jay's passionate kiss as he was guiding in her "Jay" she moans and he thrusted a bit faster, she clenched her hands on his arm muscels. The pain between her legs obviously told her her virginity was gone for good. "O god" she clenched her teeth, the hot bodies softly hitting another now and then. **_

_**Jay looked down at her and kissed the tip of her nose, he panted over her and held her close to him never wanting to let go "I love you" he pants and kisses her before his mouth drops in pleasure. END OF FLASHBACK**_

Emma held her tears in looking at Jay "I hate you" she grits her teeth and turns. SMACK! Their hearts felt as if killed by those three words.

"Hate you too!" Jay yells back and pierced his lips turning to the radio and kicks it madly than he's ever hit before. Emma ran upstairs to her and Manny's room. She closed the door and ran to her bed to burst into tears. She curled into a ball. Jay went to his room and stared up at the cieling

_im a kind of guy who cant stand the holidays_

_so i drink them all away, thats me_

_i dont decorate no trees_

_thats just who I am_

_While your singing your holiday tunes_

_im acting like the twon bafoon_

_I hate folks who think raindeer are cute_

_to me? Their something to shoot_

_i hate love_

_i hate you _

_i hate me..._

_This time of years sucks _

_so i take the nun chucks _

_and make sure this moments dies_

_I hate love_

_I hate you_

_I hate me..._

_I hate love_

_I hate you_

_I hate me..._

**HOPE YOUR REVIEWING**

**hehe**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: Teasing To Please.

"I always liked Scrooge" said Peter

"I don't know. I think Santa Clause 2 can tops that one" confirms Craig.

"No way, lets watch Santa Who" confirms Ashley.

Alex snickers shaking her head at all of them debating on a movie

"That movie is stupid" Spinner insists

"Charlie Browns Christmas" Manny smiled eating popcorn beside Emma

"Your such a kid" teased Sean. Both girls stick their tongue out and laugh.

Ellie coughs "I-I like Miricle Worker" she offers. Craig nods watching her.

Emma gave a look "I haven't even heard of that in my life" she bitters a bit.

"I like that movie" Craig helped out. Ellie gave him a thankful smile, he did so back.

"Who cares" Jay said "Lets just pick a damn movie!"

"Oh you already did for us Mr.Grumpy" jokes Derek. Jay gave a look.

"The Grinch!" cheers Ashley. They all nod and agree for Emma to get up and find the video, she glanced at it and then to Jay.

"Your right, it does look like him" she taunts and Jay gave a fake silent laugh to look back down to his cell phone, Emma rolled her eyes smiling and put the movie on pressing play as the teenagers came in. Sean leaned over to Jay.

"Who you texting?" he taunts his oldest friend. Jay looks over and shows him the screen "hmmm Amy" Sean remembered her from Spring when he came down to visit. Emma, who was laying on the ground with Manny and Alex tried not to listen, tried not to be jealous. Jay made his voice a bit louder just so she could here.

"4 textes from her already tonight, she wants to come to Christmas dinner" he snickers a bit to look to Sean and sneak a glance down at Emma below him since he was on the couch, she was staring at the screen. He frowned. She wasn't listening. Or so he thought.

"You going to invite her?" asks Sean. Jay kept watching Emma and let a long breath out putting his cell phone away back in his pocket, Emma didn't care. It hurt more than you'd think too. He shook his head no after a couple seconds.

"nahh" he slutched down more on the couch and didn't hear Emma's thankful relief sound. Thank-god!

They all continued watching The Grinch. Jay snuck glances at Emma every now and then. He couldn't help but think of the times they had together and the ones even before he made love to her. You see? That was the thing. That was so great between them. Most girls it was sex and bye. But with Emma? He was so soft...so different. ... . .Flashback:

_**The night when Emma had to share the basement with Jay was awkward yet soothing. They both laid in his bed watching the television play some show they've never seen in their life but was about Christmas, which made them relax. Emma's head was on a pillow and Jay had a arm over his head, laying more up but still close to her.**_

_**He was slowly falling asleep feeling so relaxed and let out a little yawn going to go to bed. Emma's brown eyes glanced up at him and back to the television. She bit her lip and closed her eyes "Jay?" she whispers, he groans a bit. "Never mind" she said. This gets his attention as he opened his eyes curiously.**_

_**"What?" he asks and she just shrugs.**_

_**"nothing" she lies and he huffs knowing she was, he knew her best and she knew it. **_

_**Jay connects eyes with her "I know your lying. Why do you even try it?" he snickers at her and she just shrugs looking at the television. He huffs "You also know I hate when you don't tell me things" he confirms.**_

_**Emma hid her blush "Forget about it" she demands. Again, akward silence until she let out the laugh he loved to hear "Your uncle hit on me again" she laughs and he joined in.**_

_**"Yeah, I saw" he yawns again "We should plan to ruin him again" he jokes and she laughs looking her big brown eyes up. Jay got lost in her beauty and smiled a bit "But... who could blame him?" he asks. Emma softens and Jay leans in trying to read her expressions, for once he couldn't. So he took a huge chance and lift her chin, slowly kissing her. Emma kissed back.**_

END OF FLASHBACK.

Jay blinks a couple times to cough and get back to the movie. Weirdly? He dreamt of them every night. I guess that's what love is. And no, when he said he hated her, it was obviously not true. And he hoped to God when she said it she didn't really mean it either.

He glanced down at Emma again to see she's fallen asleep beside his sister. God she was still beautiful even when she slept, then again he knew that. He watched her the whole night after they made love. Sometimes he blamed their familes for them not talking. It's not like they could be seen in bed together naked. So he got dressed. It's not like he left her, she got up when Tracker opened the bedroom door to wake them up. They looked at another and Emma just put on her shirt, jeans and left. Not once glance or anything...she just left him standing there.

It was all so fucked up.

Emma opened her eyes feeling someone watching her. Jay moved his eyes back to the movie...and so did she.

_your a mean one_

_you really are evil_

_your as charming as an eal_

_you're a bad banana_

_with a greasy black peel_

_your a monster_

_mr Grinch_

_your hearts an empty hole_

_your brain is full of spiders_

_I wouldnt touch you with a 40 inch half pole_

_your a mean one_

_mr Grinch_

_you have all the tender sweetness_

_of a sea sick croccediel_

_a chose between you two?_

_I'd take the crocceidel_


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: Last Christmas, I gave you my heart.

Ashley walked into the kitchen wearing her red pj's with snowman all over it. Alex followed her wearing just baggy black pants and white tank top. She laughed leaning on the counter "Mom, you can hardly bake. Stop trying" Alex says. Ashley laughed.

Sharon raised a finger at her and laughs herself "I promised your father I'll do the cooking tonight, so he'll do it on Christmas" he confirms. Ashley and Alex just nod and help her out by peeling potatoes.

Upstairs Spinner fluttered his eyes to sniff "Oh yes" he smiled nodding and moves up a bit to nudge Derek "You smell that, brotha?" he rubs hands together and Derek sniffs repeatingly. Manny blinks her eyes open to glare over on her bunk she shared with Craig who had the top, Emma shared the bottom with Manny and just turns from all of them.

"Keep it down" she said "You sound like a pack of wolves" she jokes and Craig let out a tired laugh getting up himself. The food smelt great. The 3 boys left Manny in her bed and went down stairs seeing food everywhere in the kitchen.

"Are we making Turkey?" smiled Derek leaning over to Sharon who laughs. Peter was already up and checked the oven. Nothing there, he gasped.

"Not tonight" Sharon finally answers the boys "It's not Christmas. This is just the friendly dinner we have every year. You remember. Such a silly question to ask" she said as Snake came in rubbing his hands together too and checking out the food, he opened his mouth for his wife to interrupt "No turkey" she laughs.

"Course not!" exclaims Tracker "It's not Christmas" he smiled to his boys who frown "Peter, go wake your sister up" he orders. Peter smiled devishly as Sean looks over who was sitting on the counter beside Ellie and coughs standing up.

"I wouldn't let Peter do it" Sean said and Peter ran out for Sean to chase him knowing Peter would start a fight purposly. They laughed racing up the stairs room as below them Jay got all the stomping sound and huffs rubbing his eyes as the phone rings, he leans over and answers it.

Jay: Hello

Person: Hi, this is Dylan... um, Emma's boy friend. I'm wondering if she's there or not?

Jay smirks: You got the wrong number

Dylan: OH. But I have the number right in front of me. Are you sure she's not there?

Jay rolls eyes: Yeah, it's my house. She probably just gave you the wrong number so you wouldn't call her ever again.

Dylan: But we've dated for 2 months.

Jay rolls his eyes again, why tell a stranger: Sorry man, bye.

Jay hangs up and grins happily. That was fun. He got out of his bed and puts jeans on with a black shirt and headed upstairs. What? She wasn't innocent either!

Meanwhile in the kitchen. Craig looked over to Ellie who seemed a bit down and goes over himself jumping up on the counter "So let me see this ring" he jokes, Ellie smiled a little to put her finger out showing him the gold ring with a few diamonds on it. He whistled and gives her a joking smile. She finally laughed for the first time since she ever got there. "So he's the one huh?"

"I guess" Ellie's eyes widen looking to Craig "That-that's not what I meant. I'm just saying cause, we're not married just yet. And um oh God I sound like an idiot" she cursed at herself and looks away to hear him laughing and looks at him. He was trying to hide it but the smile was seeking out. She shook her head smiling "What?"

"Nothing" he smiled "I just thought Sean would have...i don't know, a different type of girl, you know?" he asks "Not one that is so unlike him" he watches her and she stared back at him.

"Craig, come help me bring out some gifts to put under the tree" said Snake and Craig nods to give Ellie a final last look and waves getting off the counter and leaving, she watched him until out of sight. 'not one that is so unlike him' ... was that a good thing?

Emma came down the stairs wearing black booty shorts and a blue pull over hollister sweater. As she put hair behind her ears coming around the stairs she turned to bump hard into someone and looks up to glare "Can you move it?" she asks.

"can you watch it" he taunts back, she huffs turning her back to him and walks toward the kitchen and Jay follows, he grins "Oh and your boy friend called" he passed her with a smirk until she grabbed him back.

"And?" she drifts wanting more. He gave an innocent shrug. She crossed arms "Jayson Hogart what did you do?!" she angers. Jay made a fake scared face, Emma only used his full name when she was pissed off, though he was a bit scared...he wouldn't let her know that. He just chuckled walking into the kitchen. Emma's mouth dropped and stomped her foot "Dad!!!" she yells going into the kitchen.

"What is it honey?" Tracker stood beside Sharon helping out with decorating a cake and looks to his daughter. She's grown up so fast.

Emma fumes pointing to Jay "Jay did something to Dylan!" she exclaims. Tracker just snickers putting more sprinkles on the cake, he didn't really care. He didn't like Dylan so much. Something about him was nice. But in the mean way, like TOO nice. Like there was something mysteriously bad about him.

Sharon though being Emma's only kind of mother figure huffs looking to Jay "Jayson" she said and Jay smiled bitting into a bun standing beside Sean who was laughing and wondering what his friend did. "What did you do? You have to leave Emma's friends alone. Specailly the boys... their going to be afraid to come visit here with her" she confirms.

Jay gulped down his bun and snickers, as if that was going to stop him? That just edged him on more. "So?" he laughs out loud and Sean got a bun as well bitting into it. Emma glared at both the boys. Jay only hated Dylan because Emma was with him. And Sean only hated Dylan because he didn't like the thought of his sister dating the idiot, it was brotherly hate.

"Nothing will keep that guy away from her" admits Peter cutting up some potatoes with Alex and Ashley "You know what they do?" he grins and Jay almost choked on his bun as Emma picked one up and threw one at Peter's face. Tracker though widen his eyes and points to Emma.

"In the living room!" he points, Emma's mouth dropped.

"What the hell did I do?!" she exclaims and behind her Jay laughed, Tracker headed to the living room expecting her to follow but she stayed back for a moment to give a glare at Jay "Keep laughing Jayson" she remarks "Just wait until he finds out Dylan wasn't the first...wonder how he'll react" she walked out and smirks this time hearing the guy choke on his bun.

Jay threw the food from his mouth right into the garbage and caught his breath with wild eyes. If Tracker EVER found out, well...Jay didn't know what he'd do. But everyone knew Tracker had a anger problem... thats where Sean had his. Thats why he and Jay got along so well as well. Jay coughs "I'm-I'm going to be down stairs" he almost ran. Everyone just shrugs. Emma had to hear an hour speech on Tracker telling her he'd beat any guy if he found out she was fooling around before her wedding he'd go military on the guy's ass. Or lock her in a room. Finally hours later was the party and the girls were in the room getting ready. It was a fancy party, everyone dressed up a bit so Emma wore her long blonde hair curled with a red strapless short dress that tied in the back and had a fold around her chest. She ended the look with black high heels. Manny wore her christmas dress that was a short black skirt with a Santa hat at the corner and a red tight string top. Ashley and Alex just wore jeans with Alex's usual white top and Ashley wore a candy cane shirt. Ellie coughs just wearing a black dress. They went down stairs. Tons of people crowded the house. It was the Hogarts family and their neighbours, some friends...and- "Dylan!" Emma's eyes widen seeing him at the entrance. He actually came?!

"Hey" he smiled happily wrapping her in his arms "I missed you, honey" he kissed her and Emma awkwardly did back. It was so wierd to do it here and now. "Come on, show me around" he smiled taking her hand and she just nods pulling him along.

"Man" Sean stood beside Jay on a wall "What's going on with you and my sister?" he asks. Jay gulped hard. "I mean...you guys use to get along so well" he shrugs not getting it. Jay shook his head opening his beer.

"Don't worry about it" he said and Sean turns to him.

"No, I'm going to worry. Emma's my sister" he confirms and Jay looks at Sean to huff.

"Nothing alright man? We're fine. We just grew a part I guess. Who cares right? She's got Craig and Manny now. And I could say the same for you and Manny. You use to cling to her side, same to her. What happened there?" he raised an eyebrow and Sean breaths nodding to also forget about the brotherly questions. Then came in Emma and Dylan. People smiling as she introduced him to HIS family. Jay grits teeth "I hate that guy" he said.

Sean stired his beer a bit and looks up seeing Dylan "Yeah me too" he said "He's in grade 12, a failer. She doesn't deserve that. She needs better. She's great you know?" he turns to Jay who slowly nods watching her. Sean snickers "I thought she'd be ruined when mom died" he shook his head "Nope..." he said. "Cause she had us and you guys" he recalls.

Jay smiled a bit and coughs. He looks to Sean "Don't get all warm hearted on me man" he laughs and Sean joins as they chug down their beer. Emma caught Jay's jealous look at Dylan and sadly looked away back at her other friends.

_I keep my distance_

_but you still catch my eye_

_merry christmas_

_i wrapped it up and sent it_

_but if you kissed me now_

_i know you fooled me again_

_last chrismtas_

_i gave you my heat_

_the very next day you gave it away_

_this year_

_i'll give it to someone specail_

_This year_

_to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone specail._

_0o0oo baby, 0o0o... _

_Last christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_but the very next day_

_You gave it away..._

_Last Christmas..._

_I know you fooled me again..._

_Save me from tears..._


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: Just Having A Little Fun

Sharon called dinner and people sat on couches. The 2 familys share another table though. Jay sat on his usual end but this time Dylan took Emma's spot and she took Sean's old one, a seat beside Jay. Jay took this chance to just stare forward to glare at Dylan. Emma awkwardly ate her food.

"So Dylan, this was a surpize, I thought you were going to come down Christmas day for dinner" Sharon said and Dylan put down his beef to nod and then shake his head no. Jay glared harder taking a drink from his beer. Answer simply Douche bag.

"I was" he confirms "But I got to go see my family in Detroit that day so I came sooner, I tried calling but I guess the guy said it was the wrong number" as soon as he said that Jay couldn't hide his laugh and even Sean and Derek started laughing. Emma glared at Jay who caught it but still laughed until seeing Dylan catch Emma's eye and share a little smile together. Jay frowned and sipped his beer to lean back in misery.

"So how you enjoying yourself here?" Snake asks "We do this every year" he looks at his friend and Tracker nods smiling. "Emma here has been to this place ever since she was a baby, she sat where your sitting" he confirms and Emma rolls her eyes as Dylan continued listening.

Tracker nods talking about it too "She use to start all the food fights" he confirms, Emma gave him a glare shaking her head 'no' so he wouldn't go on talking about it but Sharon's laughter brought the attention to her. Jay sat up feeling better now and grins. Emma stories...good! Maybe he could make the guy run for his life?

"I remember that!" Sharon said pointing to Emma "She was throwing it at Peter" he smiled proudly from the other side of her. Emma shook bit her tongue down hard. Sharon turned her head to Dylan "It turned to a huge war! And you'd think it'd be Nelsons against Hogarts but they were split into two teams. You had Sean supplying all the food with Manny as Emma would throw it with Jay. Craig was always the one hidding from it all" most of them were all laughing now "They were always playing again Spinner, Derek, Peter and Alex. Ashley would run screaming" Ashley smiled shyly.

They were all catching their breaths from laughing and Jay smirks sneaking a glance at Emma then Peter, Emma knew it was coming and kicked his leg knowing he was going to say something embarressing. "Oh Fu-" Jay peirced his lips together in pain leaning down a bit to grab his leg. Sharon turns to her son.

"everything okay Jayson?" she asks and he lets out a little 'yes' knowing that if Sharon knew even a hint of a fight was happening this holiday she'd burst into tears.

As everyone went back to their conversations Jay let go of his 'okay' leg and glared right at Emma who smiled innocently. On the other side of the table was Spinner, Manny, Sean, Ellie, Derek and Craig. Sitting in that order. They were trying to have at least one good conversation with her. "You don't like the ninja turtles?!" exclaims Spinner. Sean gave him a wierd look and Manny tried to hold her laugh as Ellie tried to explain.

"It's not that I do or don't" she says "I just, me and Sean don't watch cartoons" she confirms. Manny gave her an odd look, but Sean's favorite t.v show was Charlie Brown. His deepest darkest secret. Manny opened her mouth.

"But Sean- ow!" Manny noticed Sean now holding her hand under the table very hard. "ow" she whispered glaring at him. He gave a casual smile looking around so Ellie didn't think anything was wrong. He kept his hand around Manny's.

"Sean loves cartoons though" ofcourse Derek would burst that out. Craig laughed eating his beef and swallows it down loving the expressions on Ellie's face. Confused yet interested. He liked her. Craig grins.

Ellie looks to Sean "I thought we agreed to hate cartoons?" she said.

"But Sean loves Charlie. 0w." Manny couldn't even end her sentence with Sean's hand holding tighter. He thinks of how to cover it up and smiled a little.

"We agreed we hated scooby doo" he corrects Ellie and she opens her mouth to close it and just slowly nod.

Manny frowns sadly "But Shaggy always makes me laugh..." she drifts. Sean turns his head to her to give her a 'please don't' look. He was taken back when Manny gave him a dissapointed look and look down at her food. He frowns sadly as well and turns to Ellie.

"You want anymore food?" he asks. Ellie nods and Craig gets up taking her plate.

"I'll get you something" he confirms and Ellie points at him nodding to Sean and follows Craig out of the dinner room. Derek and Spinner went back to eating their meals and Sean looked back at Manny.

"Ellie just, she's really mature" said Sean "She doesn't like kid stuff, like toys, immature jokes... Spinner talk-" he was cut off by her.

"X box, cartoons, she just doesn't really like you, Woops, I mean she just doesn't like guys with actuall hobbies instead of mooping around, agreeing with every word she says and having you kiss her feet" Manny bitters and Sean's mouth dropped. She yanked her hand back and grabbed her plate getting up "I'll be with Aunt Magaret" she told her mother and left the room. Sean stared where she left not believing she just said that. Ellie sat down with her plate and taps Sean on the shoulder. He coughs turning his attention back to her to raise his finger.

"I'll be right back" he said to her and got up to leave. When Manny went to sit with her aunt she saw Sean coming and set her plate down on a table and leaves again for Sean to chase her up the stairs. "Manny" he went after her until she slams her washroom door locking it. Sean sadly leans on it and knocks.

"Go away" she yells. She then noticed the tears in her eyes and wiped them, she went to grab a kleenex and saw a red band around her hand. From Sean. She sniffs rubbing the soreness. What was wrong with him? She use to always rely on Sean and now he was living one big lie with his 'fiance'. Manny rolled her eyes to that word. She hated Ellie. With a passion.

"What's wrong?" he asks through the door, he was dying to know. He hated it when Manny Hogart was mad at him. It was the worse thing in the world. "Look..." he drifts relizing she wasn't going to talk to him "Im sorry for whatever I did. If I hurt you, you can beat the hell out of me. I'll let you"

Manny sniffs sitting on the sink and shook her head looking up.

Sean frowns "If it's about the mature thing and Ellie. I know. I'm a jerk. And I shouldn't hide things from her. When you said you should be with someone who loves you for you. I want that...but Manny, it doesn't exsist" he says.

Manny let another tear drop "Yes, it does" she whispers but he couldn't hear.

Sean looked down "Ellie was the next best thing. You just, your 16. You'll understand soon baby" he confirms. Still no talk. "Please talk to me Manny. You know I hate it when your mad at me" no answer "Fine! I'll leave then" he confirms "But you have to come out and be with the party. Or I'll send your mom up" he laughs a bit "You know how bad that'll be" he could hear her little laugh inside and smiled himself leaving the door.

Manny stood up in the bathroom hearing him leave and let go of her sore hand to open the door wiping all her tears or what was at least on her cheeks, away. She went out and yelped when someone grabbed her into the guest room. Sean. He smiled thinking they were okay now until he grabbed her hand and she let a little yell out shoving his arm away from her as they laid on the bed . He gave a wierd look "What? What's wrong?" he took her hand which she was holding.

_**"But Sean loves Charlie. 0w." Manny couldn't even end her sentence with Sean's hand holding tighter**_

"Manny" breaths Sean so sadly "I'm so sorry... I shouldn't of done that to you" he ran his soft thumb around the red mark "It'll fade soon" he promised and looked into her eyes that were a bit puffy. She was crying? Because of him. Sean wanted to beat the shit out of himself and softens carressing her hair. "I'm sorry" he repeats for the 100th time.

Manny's melting brown eyes looked into his blues and nods slowly. He smiled softly to feel tingles in his hand where he was holding Manny's hand, other carressing her long hair. Sean stared into Manny's eyes. Oh my god. He was in love with Manny. Manny didn't know what the look on Sean's face was but she searched in his eyes for some answer. Sean went to lean in-

"Guys!" yells Aunt Margret from the stairs "Manulla, I was wondering, can I eat your drum stick?" she shouts up. Before Sean could kiss Manny she ended up laughing and pulling away like nothing happened. She probably didn't see it coming. Sean had to admit though, her Aunt was a tool, he ended up laughing too as they got up and went down stairs.

Meanwhile downstairs:

Emma smiled leading Dylan to the door with the family saying good bye to him "I'll see you when you get back home" he told Emma who nods opening the door for him and Jay stood behind with darkness in his eyes watching them.

"Kay" Emma said. Dylan kissed her and the family and friends awe'ed. They pull apart "bye" Emma said. Your boy friend kisses you good bye on Christmas holiday and stares into his eyes to say...bye. Heh. Dylan grabbed his coat waving bye to the others who waved as well.

"Bye Dylie" taunts Jay to now get the door instead of Emma and shuts it. She glared at him.

"Could it kill you to be a little nicer?" Emma says "No wonder you have no friends" he laughs at that pointing into the living room where Amy and tons of his friends were "Real ones" Emma corrects herself "Not sluts, drunks and drop outs. What category do you drop into?" she gasps "Lets put you into the slut one"

"I'm not a slut" he said seriously, a little too seriously which kind of made Emma laugh and shake her head smiling. He finally let out a little smile and rolls his eyes "You know what I mean"

"Sure" Emma said leaving.

"Nice dress" he calls out and she turns walking backwards to pose a bit shoving it into his face that she didn't care what he thought. He snickers shaking his head and walks over to his friends "Hey guys" Amy smirks wrapping arms around his waist. Jay lift an eyebrow looking back to where Emma went. She was clear to see the scene. He just had to get her attention.

"Man, whos that hot blonde chick?" one of his friends named Aaron asked. Jay glared at him.

"No one" he grits teeth "And don't go near her" he said and Aaron just puts hands up nodding. When he was warning Aaron about not going near Emma he missed that girl looking and seeing Amy all over him to glare a bit and look away, jealously.

OUTSIDE:

"you sure this is going to work?" asks Derek, Spinner nods beside him as they put fireworks on the snow, setting them up for the air. Derek smiles "Man this will get everyone happy hopefully" he said

"Who ever said people weren't happy?" Spinner asked as Craig came out with winter jacket on and his hat. He snickers seeing the fools outside and setting things up. Spinner grins looking at him "Welcome to the Christmas Fire Works" he said.

Craig lift an eyebrow "your going to kill yourself" he said but shrugs "What can I do to help?" he said. Spinner laughs a little.

"You could stop flirting with my brothers girl" he said. Craig laughs a bit getting matches out and Spinner joins the laugh not really caring either. Derek looks around for any people watching. Nope, clear.

"She's a cutie" Craig admits and laughs "Guys, we need the gang" he said.

"Yeah I can't believe your parents aren't out here right now. They know we do something stupid like this every year" Derek told Craig who laughs nodding. It was the whole point why he came outside "I'll go get Emma and everyone" he said and ran inside the house.

A couple more minutes out came Sean and Manny. Then Ashley, Alex and Peter. Than Emma. Then Jay. They all surronded the set up and Emma looks down at the fireworks "Are you sure this is going to go into the sky?" she asks.

"That's what fire works do" answered Spinner. Jay rolls his eyes at him.

"she means the way it's pointed. Your going to fly those things at the house" he explains. Sean nods agreeing. "Man, turn them" he demands.

"no, no" Spinner got up "Their suppose to be that way, the guy who sold them said they swerf" he confirms.

Ashley huffs "Lets just do this, I'm getting cold" she said and Craig passes Alex the matches, she snickers handing them over to Derek.

"I don't want anything to do with this" she said "I think your in for a surprize Spin" she admits.

Derek shrugs "then I'll do it" he said.

Manny bent to pick up some snow beside Emma and Sean "Well!" she exclaims "If you blow up the house, it's your fault. Cause when that thing matches? Theres no stopping it. I watched on this channel once that when it flies it can go through-"

"Lets just light it" Craig cuts her off from her rambling and Emma laughs a little at her friend and Sean smiled doopily with dimples watching Manny. God, he was in love with her. Derek bent down beside Spinner and lit the match. The teens watched as he lined it on the mark. It caught fire and slowly fired up to the spot it shoots at. They stood and ran a little from it. It exploded and the teens watched it explode and fly toward the house.

"It's going to hit it!" yells Peter.

"No, no, it works like this, swerve baby,swerve!" yells Spinner, SMASH! They all closed eyes and the windows glass from the house burst everywhere with screams inside as some people ran out. Some fire cracks were sounded and the teens just stood side by side outside watching every moment of it in silence. Jay opened his mouth, then shut it. There wasn't really anything to proove anymore. Emma let out a litte laugh with Manny. Sean shook his head. Peter's mouth was still fallen with Ashley's. Alex put hands in pockets a little satisfied and Derek had a huge smile on. Spinner ran for his life as Craig whistled.

"KIDS!!" came a mad scream from Tracker. They all took off in Spinners direction also running away.

_its that time_

_christmas time is here_

_everybody knows theres no better time of the year_

_santas on his way_

_hip hip horray_

_for christmas vacation_

_now it's getting closer_

_i cant wait_

_going to make this harder_

_and perfect as can be_

_just wait and see this Christmas vacation_

_this old house_

_sure is looking away_

_got ourselves the greatest snowman in the neighbour hood_

_its out christmas vacation_

_And when the nights are peaceful and serreal_

_we can cuddle up and do our christmas dreamin_

_peace and joy and love to everyone_

_you can feel the magic in the air_

_hip hip hurray_

_for christmas vacation_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: We're Happy Tonight

"Well, minus the broken living room window" Sharon said at the kitchen table the next morning having breakfest table. "This is going good" she said and smiled shyly "Lets forget that accident even happened" she ate her eggs. Derek and Spinner smiled guilty.

"What are we doing today?" asks Manny eating some toast. Emma beside her, Jay was shockingly even sitting beside Emma. But then again they had to, they stuck to their seating routine. The teenagers looked up to their parents.

"Well..." Tracker said "We're going to go out so you guys have to watch the young ones" he jokes pointing at Peter and Manny. She rolled her eyes, she was almost 17! She hated when father or father figures always considered their daughters babies forever. Sean awkwardly shifted in his seat.

"Are you okay?" asks Ellie and he just nods quickly, too quickly? Ellie just goes to get more eggs and touched Craig's hand "Oh um sorry. You go first" she said.

"No you" Craig smiled "It's fine, my stomach is already full anyways" he said. She smiled shaking her head and grabbed some eggs. Craig being 17 years old loved the attention from this 18 year old red head. He looked at Sean. He wondered if his friend actually did really love her.

"We were actually thinking the girls could go shopping for Christmas" Sharon said and looks to Jay "Will you drive them?" she asks, he made a stubborn look. Alex sits up.

"I'll drive" she smiled.

"NO!" they all say. She frowns leaning back down and Jay huffs "Fine" he said. Sharon nods happily.

An hour later:

Jay stood outside wearing his black hat backwards, his baggy black coat, jeans and a navy sweater with his famous chain necklace. Emma came out with Ashley and she wore her long blonde hair straighten smoothly. She wore a jean skirt with a dark green shirt and long black heel-less boots that went to her knee. (not whore boots, style boots) She finished it with her black parka winter jacket. What Jay would do to have that girl...

"Finally" teased Manny getting into the back with Emma. Ashley after them "Where's Alex?" Manny then noticed and Ashley snickers.

"Alex? Shop. Your kidding" she laughs more.

"Than whos that coming over?" Manny asks and Emma cursed under her breath, the passanger door opened and Ellie came in. Jay looks over to laugh a little starting up the car. "Your coming?" Manny bursted out and Emma tried not to laugh.

"Um yeah. I was going to ask if you guys could help me with Sean's present" she tried playing nice but it was hard. She knew those girls hated her she just didn't know why. Manny plastered a fake smile and nods.

"Can't wait" Emma said in sarcasm and looked out the window as Jay looked in his mirror at her and smiled pulling out of the drive way and toward the mall. It was huge. And like hell, Jay had to come in and shop with the girls.

"What are you getting?" Jay asks Manny who shrugs not really knowing. He groans "Manny I don't want to be in here forever" he whines. Emma turns from walking in front.

"Suck it up buttertart" she taunts and looks around at the shops as Jay looked at her with an insane look.

"buttertart?! Are you... Whatever. I'm not going to ask. I'm not even going to go in the stores. In fact I'll be in the car" he said and went to turn but Manny and even Emma grabbed his hand keeping him with and Ashley pushed him from the back. Ellie squeled pointing to a store. Her favorite. "You know? I'm not so into bikinis. Not my thing, sorry" he taunts. They went in though. Jay rolled his eyes "It's winter anyways. Why would you need bathing suits?"

"I bought Sean a airport ticket to Miami. I know he'll love it" Ellie said. Manny turns from looking at other bathing suits with Emma to look at her.

"you got him a trip to Miami?" she asks, Ellie nods. "Wow..." Manny drifts, meaning it. She turned to Emma a bit saddened "And I got him a scarf with little snowflakes on the end" she grumbles and Emma giggles a little bit.

"Ellie's got a rich daddy is all" Emma said "Sean won't like it... so that's her fault. Sean hates the heat" she confirms and Manny just smiled a little and frowns to walk away. Sean was slowly drifting from her and she didn't like it. Why? Manny went over by Ashley who kept showing off the bathing suits she tried on

"Like this actually covers girls?" Jay took out a bikini from the racks and shows Emma a tiny thong, a stapless bikini top. She actually laughed and it sung in his ears "Honestly though..." he twirled it on his finger. Emma heard some muffles from the old ladies over by the towels giving Jay an awful look and covers her mouth from laughing and takes the suit away from him and grabs him out of the store, both laughing.

The girls plus Jay stopped at the food court to grab some food. Jay was at the McDonalds spot with Emma as the other girls went to another food option place. He leans on the counter waiting for their meal as Emma got her vanillia milk shake "Em, It's winter" he shook his head at her.

"Jay" she rolled her eyes smiling "It's yummy" she held it out to him. He snickers but takes it taking a couple gulps from the straw. Their meals were placed down and Emma took her milkshake "Not the whole thing!". He chuckles.

When they got home they needed Peter and Craig to carry some of their stuff in "God, what did you get?" Peter said to Emma "Weighs like a ton!" he grins back "Kind of like you. OW!" he got his ass kicked hard and fell over the bags. "I WAS KIDDING!" Peter ran from Jay. They got inside the house with the bags and put them under the tree since they were already wrapped.

It was kind of like how it use to be...

That night when everyone was sleeping Emma sat in the living room with Manny who was passed out on the ground with Alex. Emma on the couch still watching the movie. A popcorn bowl appeared beside her and she looked over to see Jay who jumped over the couch and beside her. She smiled a bit. "What are we watching?" he asks.

"Rodulph the red nose reindeer. He got a new friend" she jokes a bit leaning her head on the couch near him. Jay smiled a little looking over at her and watches the movie. But he couldn't keep his mind off her. There was so many things he wanted to say.

"Em..." he drifts, she looks at him "I'm sorry" he finally says and lets out a long breath to look at her "I was an idiot. For everything. I shouldn't of treated you the way I did. I don't even know why I did" he said melting into her eyes "guess I'm just a natural jerk" he jokes.

Emma smiled softly and nods "Guess you are" she teased "But I like that... at least now we don't have to fight on Christmas" she confirms and he nods agreeing. They went back to watching the movie and he snuck glances at her. They were both smiling, specailly when they fell asleep dreaming of another, she fell asleep on the couch...in his arms.

_A beautiful sight_

_we're happy tonight_

_walking in a winter wonderland_

_here to stay_

_is the new bird_

_he sings us a song_

_as we go along_

_walking in a winter wonderland_

_in the middle we can build a snowman_

_and pretend hes a circus clown_

_we'll have fun with mr snow man_

_until all the kids knock him down_

_Walking in a winter wonderland..._

_walking in a winter...wonderland..._


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: I've Been An Angel All Year.

Manny came down the stairs and looked around. She was gone for the day with Emma and they were looking around the house for everyone. They finally entered the living room and smiled together "It looks great Sharon" said Emma. Manny nods.

The girls were doing the tree and it sparkled everywhere in the coozy room. Sharon smiled with them.

"where's all the guys?" Manny asks sitting on the couch. Ellie snickers from reading a magazine and Emma gave a question look. Alex laughed looking to Ashley wondering who was going to say it. Sharon shook her head putting the Angel on the tree.

"Your father had an idea to take Tracker to a strip club" Sharon finally answers. Emma mouthed an 'ew'. Manny laughs a little then gives a wierd look. So where were the other guys "Worse of all? They took Sean since he was going to get married soon. Kind of like a bachlore thing, they JUST got Craig to go too, him being 17 sucks because now everyone in the strip club with know his father is with him oh! And Sean made Jay go" she laughs. Emma had to as well. Then thought about it...hey! Other girls? Other NAKED girls? What the hell?!

"What about the others?" Emma asks and Alex pointed to the kitchen. Peter and Derek were swallowing down any kind of food they could find. She snickers shaking her head. Jay BETTER watch what he does at the strip club. Wait, why was she thinking that? Not likeof they were together or anything. Ugh! Shut up Emma. Get a hold of yourself.

_Santa baby_

_I've been an awful good girl_

_santa baby_

_so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa baby_

_i'll wait up for your dear_

_Santa baby_

_so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_think of all the fun that I would miss_

_think of all the fellas i havent kissed_

_next year I can be just as good_

_if you just check off my christmas list_

Jay oddly sat beside Sean who was totally embarressed having to share this time with his father and Tracker. Specailly with Craig who was bewildered by all the lap dancers and girls on the poles dressed up in ho outfits for Christmas.

"Hey honey" winks a girl passing Sean. He grins looking away to Jay who laughs at him until one sits on him. Hot, but not like Emma. He awkwardly tried to gently push her off. "where you guys from?" she asks and Tracker told her "Wow. Your not that far... you guys should come here every weekend" some girls around her laughed as well.

A girl was trying to get a girl to dance with him "come on Tracker" said Snake, the whole reason to bring him here was for some girl attention. He hasn't had it since his wife left. "I'll dance too" he smiled and got up. Thank god! The fathers were finally gone. The 3 guys let out relief noises.

"You wanna...come with me?" some stripper who was still sitting on Jay nibbed at his ear. His mouth fell a bit and coughs.

"Uh no. That's fine actually. I'm going to stay here" he said. Sean gave a look, he knew why himself wasn't with these girls...cause he was engaged! And Craig was a little nervous. But Jay? He use to be all for the girls. He was the player. He was very confused. Jay jumped a little when the stripped grabbed him personal space. He grits teeth not wanting this anymore...he really wanted to make it up to Emma "Get off" he firmly said. The stripper gave a wierd look and huffs getting off and leaves. Jay ignored the wierd looks from his best friend and brother.

_Santa baby_

_i've been an angel all year_

_Santa baby_

_so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa baby_

_there is something I really do need_

_SO HURRY!_

_down the chimney tonight..._

_Come and trim my christmas tree_

_all the decorations from that tiffanys_

_i really do beliven you_

_lets see if you belive in me_

Jay left the strip club and goes over to his orange civic. He sighs leaning on it. He couldn't believe how wrapped up he was in Emma. Then again, he knew her most of his life. They knew another in and out and knew how to get inside their heads.

He tapped his fingers against his coat pocket and cursed under his breath. No, he can last ONE night not thinking about her, right? He'll survive. He groans, no he won't. He dug into his pocket and brought out his cellphone dialing the house number:

Ashley: hello?

Jay: hey, put Emma on

Emma: Hello?

Jay lying and coughs: Um, your dad wanted to see how you were.

Emma smiled: Fine, we got the Christmas tree done. And we're trying to make cookies.

Jay: Trying? Is it working?

Emma laughs: Not even close. Dough is everywhere. Specailly on Manny and me. No wait, Peter.

Jay grins: Don't hurt him.

Emma: Can't, your not here. Your usually the one who holds him down... aren't you suppose to be in some strip club?

Jay coughs: I-I am. But um...it's not so much fun

Emma smiles softly: Really?... Why not?

Jay: besides the fact I'm with my little brother and my father?

Emma laughs then gasps: I got to go, somethings on fire

Jay laughs too: See yeah.

both rang up and smile walking back to their places.

_Santa baby i forgot to mention one thing_

_a ring_

_and i don't mean on the phone_

_santa baby_

_so hurry down the chimney tonight _


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: All I Want For Christmas Is You

Jay was sound asleep as Emma came down the stairs wearing a white sleeve top and black pants. She smiled jumping onto his bed standing up. He blinked eyes opened and groans until seeing her and let out a small smile. She laughs a little sitting on him "Come on" she said "We're going to the christmas parade" he stays where he is "Jay..." she whines.

"Sleep" he groans and yawns to turn over as she fell down beside him on the bed and huffs looking at him as he tried to sleep.

"fine" she pouts and gets up going to leave until she yelped when he grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed and under him, laying his head on the same pillow she was laying on "Jay please!" she laughs "We go EVERY year" she said. She tries wiggling out but his arms are too strong. She gave up with a mad huff. Jay blinks his eyes open to grin a bit and pulls her up with him quickly so she lost her balance but he clung her to him then grabbed her hand bringing her upstairs.

"Why are you just sitting there?" Emma asks passing the living room seeing Manny sitting on the couch with ice on her ankle.

"I fell" she laughs. "Peter fell on me with the ice skating" she grumbles leaning back on the couch as Sean over hears and turns to shove Peter who was putting his shoes on and fell over easily. "Sorry Em" she said knowing this was her favorite part of being here. Emma sadly nods.

"I'll stay" Sean offers, Emma gave him a wierd look, even Ellie "Well you don't want her to be alone...do you?" he turns to her parents who look at another and shake their heads no, As Snake brought the teens outside Sharon nods to Sean.

"If you don't want to go then that'll be wonderful if you stay here with Manny" she said and he nods, she leaves out the door and before Ellie could protest, Craig grabbed her hand pulling her out. Sean grins going to the couch and falling down on it beside her grabbing the Xbox controller.

"Alright, lets play" he taunts. She grins.

As frosty the snowman and santa and other kinds of floats passed the streets Emma walked with Jay holding hands, it was a friend thing they did. But knew it meant more now. Sharon laughed walking near them and turns to them all. "Remember we came here when you guys were not even 10 yet?" she had little tears "Your all growing up too fast" she snuffles. Emma smiled looking at Sharon and Jay smiled softly looking down at Emma. Craig laughs a little and Ellie grins. They were holding hands as well..

"she really loves you guys" Ellie confirms, Craig looks at her to smile and nod. She breaths "My mothers type of Christmas is get drunk, burn down the christmas tree and get a hangover the next day" she snickers.

Craig looks at her closer "Is that why your all so serious about everything?" she looked at him, her mouth fell because she was a bit affended.

"That isn't really a nice thing to say to someone" she stopped walking and took her hand back crossing her arms. Craig stops in front of her and shrugs. "What gives you the nerve to say that to me?" she asks

"I don't think it's a bag thing to say" Craig said "No ones perfect, that's why I like you. Your different. Your all strict" he grins "You have every guy following your rules. Looks fun. Your like, daddys little girl" he shrugs and she gave him an insane look.

"I'm engaged to your friend!" she exclaims. A guy went passed Craig selling types of toys. Craig paid for a Reindeer one and smiled watching Ellie as he walked over to her. Her beautiful emerald eyes watching his every moment. Oh god, she wasn't falling for him was she? He was a little sleeze. But god he knew how to talk to a girl. But your engaged! .. . oh his looks are amazing.

Craig gave her the stuffed animal and slowly shrugs "He doesn't seem to look at you the way I do. Do you love him?" he asks. Ellie couldn't belive this.

"Wha- How could. God! I can't-" Ellie went to walk away and turns to see him still grinning "Who are you?!" she yells, he let out another laugh. "Your really stupid, you know that?" she turns walking away to stomp her foot turning "I'm not a daddys little girl!" she had some tears. Why the hell was she crying now? Craig came over smiling and whipped her tears with his thumb. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back wrapping arms around his neck. It felt amazing!

Meanwhile with Sean and Manny. Manny smiled eating ordered pizza with him and he nods to her foot "How's your foot?" he asks.

"Better" she admits "I can walk" she smiled to frown "It just looks kind of bruised" she says and he nods slowly finishing his pizza and sets the crust in the box. They were both doing it, they always did, they hated that part.

"So um..." drifts Sean "Jay said you had a few boy friends this month" he teased but actually wanted to know. He hated hearing she was with other guys and now he knew why. He loved her. Manny rolls her eyes.

"Jay...Jay doesn't really know that much. I have an image at school, but they don't really know me. All they think is slut because of one time this guy told his friends he got far..." she looked down and Sean softens.

"was he lying?" he asks and she nods "Did Jay beat his ass?" he smirks a bit when she laughs to nod "good" he confirms. Her giggle was like an angel to him and he smiled with her. Truthfully? Manny had only gone as far as making out with a guy... only kisses!

"I'm..I'm kind of tired" she laughs slyly and he nods too. They both headed upstairs and she groans "how nice it'll be to share a room with Em tonight" he laughs knowing what that was like. If Emma wasn't comfortable? She'd show you just how unrelaxed she was.

"Come on" he pulled her hand to his room "Ellie shouldn't mind" he said "Their suppose to be gone til midnight... I'll just sleep on the couch in the living room" he opened his room door and Manny gave him a thank ful smile sitting on the comfy bed. It even smelled like him, she grins a bit. He sat down beside her grabbing some pillows and turned to her "You want anything before I leave, princess?" he teased. Manny laughs shaking her head 'no'. He nods watching her and sinks into her eyes.

Manny noticed him staring and blushes a little "What?" she whispers.

"I just..." Sean leaned in closer "I gotta try something" he bursts out and presses his lips to hers, she moved back a little surprized but let him kiss her softly. Then he felt that specail spark he knew he was feeling the whole time. Love. He started to kiss more deeper and faster and she felt that spark too but had NO clue what it was so pulled back with eyes widen. Sean caught his breath staring at her "Manny..." he went to explain his feelings for her but she got up and ran to his bedroom washroom, locking the door behind her.

Damnit, it was always her and locking herself in her room. Manny pulled the toilet top down and sat on it, she had a confused face on. Sean ran to the door trying to open it.

"Manny please don't do this again" he begged "I-I have feelings for you okay? I tried to tell you but I wasn't sure myself. I've never felt like this and I'm sorry if you hate me or something but... I don't take it back" he confirms. Wait, 16, 19. They were 3 years apart "Idiot" he cursed at himself, she was too young in the way for love to be new to her, she wouldn't understand any of it, hell! He just finally felt it too. He should of waited until she turned 17.

"Please just leave me alone" Manny told him and held her tears back. She was so confused, she didn't know what to do at all. "please" she cried. Sean sadly leaned his head on door.

"I'm not leaving" he said. Silence. "I love you Manny" he admits.

"No, no you don't!" she yells abit "You love Ellie. So, so go to her! Just go away and go-go get married!" she held her knees up to cry some more and Sean rolled his head back. Ellie. Ellie, Ellie, Ellie. Ellie? Manny? Definatly Manny.

"I don't love her Manny, not like you... your amazing, beautiful... and I know it's kind of wierd at first right now but Manny, I promise if you just come out we'll talk about it" he said "Love isn't scary" he chuckles. Manny bit her lip still sitting on the toilet. Sean sighs "I know this is sudden... last year we were fooling around and playing like little idiots. I might be a bit older than you...but I'll wait for you" he promised "Til your 18. And I'll never, ever hurt you. I want to be with you Manny, your the one who loves me for me. And I love you for you"

But Manny still locked herself in the bathroom.

_MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHERS:_

Later on when the parade was finishing and the sun was down, night around and the towns Christmas lights were, the family took a walk around.

Emma smiled leaning on a bridge they crossed and sat up on it. Jay stopped with her and looked around, the water below them was frozen, some people skating on it. Their families went to join. "you know? I never knew each year Derek could get dumber and dumber" jokes Jay and Emma laughs nodding as they look over at him skating...well trying. They watched Peter trying to help him out "And who knew Peter could kinda be nice"

"He isn't" Emma rolled her eyes snickering "And who knew you could either" she taunts back. He smiled putting hands in pockets nodding. .

"I'm still mean" he smiled and looks back to her "Only to certain people though..." she fell into his eyes. Their hearts skipped and he moves a little closer "How's sleeping with Manny in a single bed?" he teased. She laughs looking down and back up.

"horrible" she admits and he joins her laugh. It started to snow and they watched it fall slowly down to the ground

"Then come back down to mine" he said, he stood between her legs where she sat on the bridge thinking. He knew she was re thinking that idea and he grins "I promise I won't try anything" he jokes. He softened to her smile.

Emma then smirks getting off the bridge and to where he stood "Who said I wanted you to behave?" she teased.

Jay lift both his eye brows in amusement, espashally when she put her hands on his hard stomach, leaning him against the bridge. She leaned her head up as he looked down at her.

The snow fell around them and he cups her jawline to lean down and kiss her softly. Skip! Their hearts moved faster and they forgot how great their kisses felt.

They deepend the kiss and he softly bit her lower lip and she opened her mouth teasing their tonges together and he put his hands to her back thighs and lift her up. Emma wrapped her arms around him and smiled against the kiss. Jay turned so she could sit back on the bridge and kissed her some more. Pulling away to catch their breath to just crash lips together again.

_I don't want a lot for christmas_

_there is just one thing i need_

_i dont care about the presents _

_underneath the christmas tree_

_i just want you for my own_

_more than you could ever know_

_make my wish come true_

_baby all i want for christmas is...you_

_I dont need to hang my stocking_

_upon the fireplace_

_santa clause will make me happy_

_i just want you for my own_

_more than you could ever know_

_All i want for christmas is you_

_0o0o baby_

_I don't want a lot for christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I just want to keep on waiting_

_underneath the mistle toe_

_I just want you here tonight_

_holding on to Mr Right_

_Cuz baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_0o0o you baby_

_0o0 the lights are shining so brightly everywhere_

_singing children laughing everywhere_

_oh Santa can you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh i dont want a lot for christmas_

_this is all Im asking for_

_i just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door_

_oh i just want you for my own, more than you'll ever know_

_Ohhh All I want for christmas if youuuuuuuu_

_Youuuu BABY!_

_0o0oo0_

_All I want for Christmas.._


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: None Of Us Are Angels

The gang came home around midnight and Emma went to her room seeing Manny not there. Who was she suppose to squel her night to? Jay held her hand walking to Sean's room and let go seeing him "Hey" he greets looking around "Where's Manny?" he asks. Emma laughed seeing Sean sitting against the bathroom door.

"Is she in there?" she points and Sean nods gloomy to his sister "Move it" she said and he did "Manny, are you okay? Let me in" she said. Sean stood behind Jay watching and the door slowly opened and Emma slipped in. Sean went to go in but Jay pulled him back as the door closed.

"what did you do to my sister?" he asked. Sean huffs shaking his head and threw hands in the air.

"I don't even know anymore" he admits and Jay nods thinking it was okay and it probably wasn't Sean's fault. If anything Sean made Manny the happiest girl in the world.

Jay went to leave the room and turns "Oh hey, um. I think Ellie went to a bar or something, I'm not sure if she's home yet or not" he told Sean who just nods not even caring. He laid on his bed putting arms behind his head and just waited...and waited.

Meanwhile with Emma and Manny, Ashley sneaked in too. "He kissed you?" Emma asks Manny who nods and then Emma smiled putting a hand on her hip "Well thats...new. Wonder how Nash would take it" she smiled and Manny sadly smiled. Ashley thought about it and laughs.

"Your hanging out with Jay too much" Manny teased and Ashley nods. Emma smiled like a girl in love should and leaned on the wall to slide down next to Manny and Ashley and nods. Manny groaned "What am I suppose to do? I'm just a sixteen year old girl!" she exclaims.

"I don't know" shrugs Emma "Maybe...grow up?" Manny looks at her "I'm not saying you have to give up your way of life, I'm just saying you should open your eyes a little more. Come on, it's Sean were talking about here. He's a nice guy, no matter how badly people judge him. We know he wouldn't hurt you for anything in this world" she said and Manny slowly nods staring forward.

"I'm going to go see if Sean's okay, your secrets save with me" Ashley said giving Manny a small smile until leaving. Manny and Emma sat there together.

"I'm just scared you know?" Manny looks at Emma with some tears.

"I know" Emma said squeezing her hand a little bit. Manny had a little secret. One that she'd probably have to tell Sean before they started anything. "Do you love him?" she asks and Manny's brown eyes softened.

"Yeah, I think I do" she said then huffs "But when he's in collage, I'll still be stuck in high school-and then" Emma covered Manny's mouth with a little giggle and both girls laugh a little. Manny let out a long breath "I still can't talk to him though, not now...not tonight" she says and Emma nods.

"I'll make him sleep in the bunk bed" she smiled "I'm going back downstairs with Jay anyways"

"Thank god" laughed Manny to recieve a 'hey!' and a nudge. "My brother likes you, a lot" she said "I even think he loves you. He's been moody ever since last Christmas. And no matter what he tells you, his girl friends were not girl friends, more like one night stands"

"Gee, thanks Manny" jokes Emma but knew what she was trying to say and thanked her as they got up "I'll kick Sean out, you can sleep in the bed. Who the hell knows where Ellie is but she can sleep on the couch for all I care" she went to leave but Manny held her back with a little smile.

"I know she's different and all but we should give Ellie a break. I mean, a girl with a stick that far up her ass probably has her reasons" they burst out laughing and Emma nods to Manny.

"Your right. Alright, I'll be nice" she smiled "Besides, it's not that I didn't like her, i just didn't like her with Sean. She was changing him you know?" she asks and Manny gave her a big nod knowing exactly what she was saying and laughed as Emma left to get Sean out before Manny came in.

An hour later Emma came down stairs to Jay's room "So it's 2 days until Christmas and hells breaking through" she said and he smiled as she crawled into bed "I wonder if your mom notices any of it" she says laying down and he leans over.

"Clueless" he smiled leaning down and kisses her and they smile against their lips. Emma nibbled every now and then on his pouting lip which would make him groan into their kiss at those times. "I love you" he whispers in her ear and nibbles her earlobe. She bit her lip and he started kissing and sucking around her neck slidding his hand up her shirt.

"Jay" she moans and he ran his finger tips everywhere. As if she was on fire was what she felt like. He stopped his hand when it went lower to her stomach, going lower... he stopped. Emma knew what he was thinking. Maybe they were going to fast? But she wanted to...only with him. And they didn't see another a lot. She put her hand on his still kissing another and moved it down with him. Jay knew what she was doing and kissed her harder glad that she was allowing him, he wanted her...needed her. Emma slowly slid her pants down leaving her white belly top and bra on with her black panties. Jay, in all his clothes.

He slipped his hand into her panties and Emma almost gasped feeling his finger tip working around. She held onto his blue sweater a little and he kissed around her neck. "I'm crazy about you" Jay said in a long breath. Emma's eyes stared into his as he watched her expression as he rubbed around her slit. Emma tried to keep her eyes on him but closed them in pleasure, clenching them abit. He tilted his head a bit still watching her, god, she was a goddess to him. What was better than this?

Emma was seeing stars and kissed Jay, she pulled him on top of her and pulled his shirt over and off. Jay rubbed her a little harder and was trying to keep their kiss to keep going but Emma had to pull away as her mouth fell in pleasure "Jay!" she calls out and it felt like an explosion. She caught her breath and he smiled kissing her and pulling out. Emma relaxed a bit more and took this chance to slowly unzip his pants.

The scene around them was actually perfect to make love to. Sharon being obsessed with Christmas had candles around the house and in his room. His lights were out with only that light. The soft sounds of Silver bells playing in the background from the outside people singing carolers. Moments passed and Emma was already guiding with Jay in his bed.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he slowly pushed in and out of her, he leaned over her a bit kissing around her neck and chest as she arched up. Her hair falling a bit over the bed going with the rythm. She was climaxing so quick she was scratching the hell out of his back trying to stop the urge to scream out.

Jay clenched his teeth feeling incredible inside her. He held her hips tighter and groaned loudly when Emma nibbled on his ear then softly kissed around his muscular shoulders. He was almost there. Emma was and always will be the best he ever had. Ever will have. Emma went back to sucking on his earlobe to whisper in his ear "Faster..." this drew Jay crazy and did exactly what she said. They were closer and closer, holding onto another for dear life as sweat heating around the lovers bodies. "Mmmm" Emma moaned, Jay leaned his forehead down to hers and went even quicker "O god" She calls out, it hurt a bit but was a good pain.

"Emma!" Jay shouted and collapsed on her. They breathed hard catching their breaths and he held her in his arms kissing around her collar bone and everything he could get to. Then her lips...she smiled and he did so back. "Tell me you love me..." Jay said, he loved it when she said it. From anyone else wouldn't mean a thing, from her? Meant every-thing.

Emma smiled softly kissing his chest, chin, cheek...nose "I love you" she said and he smiled until she finished her kissing with his lips and fell asleep in his arms.

Up by their door "hehehe" Derek held a cup to the door and points to it "Their doing it!" he whispers and laughs silently. Spinner drunkely came over.

"gimme that!" he took the cup and filled it with more boose. Peter came over, also drunk and didn't even make it over to them because he fell over the coffee table and hit the ground to pass out. Alex snickers laying on the couch drinking her own.

"amatures" she taunts and takes a shot.

_Its christmas in hollywood_

_santas back up in the hood_

_so meet me under the mistletoe_

_letsss fuck_

_Its hannika in hollywood_

_santas back up in the hood_

_so meet me by the monora_

_lets get drunnkk_

_All my present are wrapped_

_Like oh my god, is that saint nick?_

_You kids are in BIG trouble ohhoho oohh boy_

_Its christmas in hollywood_

_santas back up in the hood_

_so meet me under the mistletoe_

_lets fuckkk_

_Its hannika in hollywood_

_santas back in the hood_

_so meet me by the monora_

_lets get drunnkk_

_Lets get drunk!_

_Lets fuck..._

_Meet me under the mistletoe.._

_lets get drunk..._


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: The Next Morning, A Little Bit Of Confusion

Ellie yawned to stretch out in her bed and sat up a bit. She looked over the room not really recognising it and gave a weird look wondering where she was. The bathroom door open and out came Craig... wearing just a towel around his waists. "Oh my god!" she cursed at herself and pointed to him "You...me" she looked down seeing herself naked and let out a little scream covering up, even though she had a bra on.

Craig chuckles "Yep...it was great" he breaths "I knew I liked you a lot for some kind of reason. Now I know" he smiled leaning down to her going to kiss her, she shoved him back.

"No no no" she got up with the covers and slit on her shirt and skirt "God, what did we do? Im married!" she showed the ring. He laughed a bit nodding, he knew that. And so did she when she kissed him at the parade. Its not his fault she got drunk and wanted to sleep with him. "How could you do this to Sean?"

"Me? What about you?" he taunts putting his towel off, Ellie blocked his personal space with her hand and he slips on a pair of boxers and jeans "Your the one who led me on" he smiled and her mouth fell. "Besides, I-I don't think he loves you" he said matter of factly.

"Uh- I" Ellie didn't even know what to say to that "Thats rude!" she yelled.

"So is sleeping with your fiance's good, good good family friend" he taunts back with a little smirk. Ah the famous smirk, it ran in his family. He then frowned. SLAP!

Ellie fumed walking to the door and bursts it open. In front of it stood a hung over Spinner ready to barf. He saw them and let out a giggle giving Craig the thumbs up. But Craig was busy rubbing his cheek where she slapped him. She glared at Spinner passing by and ran down the stairs.

Craig smiled a bit pointing to Spinner "she likes me" he said. Spinner shook his head smiling then held his mouth ready to puke.

"Merry christmas eve!" says Ashley skipping into the kitchen. Sean sat at the table with Tracker and looks back down to his un eaten food. Usually Manny did that every morning. Tracker puts his newpaper down and gives a look.

"what's wrong sonny?" he taunts with a wicked smile, Sean gave a little glare and he sighs "No really" he said.

"Nothing" Sean said. Who knew what Tracker would say if he actually did tell the story. No one in the family has ever tried anything with the Hogarts. Same with the other way around...well what he meant was, no one ever found out about it because they didn't know how the parents would react. They just guessed badly.

Back Downstairs:

Jay smiled still kissing Emma, they've been doing it ever since they woke up and smiled at another. Emma heard her cell phone ring and tried to stop kissing. Nope, not possible. Specailly when he held her down and she pulled away laughing.

"I need to get it" she said and he chuckles letting her go. Emma leaned over to the other side of the bed sitting up and answered her phone. Text message...from Dylan.

Hey Baby

Merry Christmas Eve

Cant wait 2 c u. Miss u.

Dylan

Before Emma could close it and forget about it Jay saw it "What's he want?" Jay sat up, Emma looks back at him and shrugs closing it. Jay gave a look "Em, tell me" he said and she shook her head 'no' "What do you mean no?" he said.

Emma rolls her eyes "It's nothing to worry about" she confirms and Jay's mouth dropped. She saw that look and breaths getting up and getting ready.

"Nothing to worry about?" Jay stood up wearing his black boxers and grabbed her phone. She tried to protest but he opened it. "Emma! He's been texting you 20 times already from last night" he read.

"not 20, 10" she corrects and he gave her a dumb founded look "Oh well Jay, he thinks were still together okay? I haven't talked to him since the party" she explains and put jeans on looking around for her shirt. Jay crossed arms.

"so are you?" he asks and she turns to glare.

"What? You think I, that I just do this?" she nods to the bed and looks at him to give a disgusted look "Wow you like to screw this up every single time we do it"

"Emma-" he went to protest and explain.

"How about you just call me a slut right now?" Emma put on her founded shirt and went up the stairs, he chased after her until she shuts the door on his face and goes to the front door as he opens it back up he sees she already got her coat and shoes and was gone.

"Fucking IDIOT!" Jay yells right in front of his mother who turns with her mouth dropped, eyes widened. Going to yell at him until Jay took a swing, punching the wall so hard there was a dent and a tiny whole from his knuckle. Everything was going to get fucked over again. Jay slammed his door shut and goes back to his room throwing the closest thing to him at the wall, whatever it was, crashed into millions of pieces, kinda like his heart.

The whole christmas eve dinner Emma didn't show up at all. Tracker was a little peeved but Manny covered for her. Though no matter how much Jay begged her, Manny wouldn't give up to where Emma was. Then again, Manny wouldn't even talk to Sean who was also feeling like shit. Then there was Derek, Peter and Spinner who still had hang overs. Man if their parents found out? -Oh and then there was that thing where Ellie slept with Craig and is trying to hide it from Sean. Everyone was hidding something. Sept for Alex and Ashley.

"I'm gay" Alex said in the middle of the dinner. Some dropped spoons and forks... blew fluid out of their mouth, anything possible actually. Kay scratch that. The only one now was Ashley. But knowing their family it will probably be her year next Christmas.

Jay sat on the couch after dinner and after the memories brought up, he didn't want to stick around for it because it was always about him and Emma. Yeah, he got it. They were a perfect match and he knew it. No need to rub it in his face. When everyone went to bed he still waited up for Emma as he remembered some times with her alone on the couch. He smiled gently remembering the best thing they did to his Uncle Richard. The guy was always panting over Emma. Flashback:

_**Emma was 14 years old, Jay was 16. They were sitting on their usual white couch around the friends and family. "I hope this one works better than last years" Emma laughs and Jay joins her nodding.**_

_**"Oh hey kids" aunt Margret came over and almost fell if it weren't for Jay to hold her back up and take his seat again. She giggles for the old lady to hick up "Im going to go lie down" she said "Auntys a little tipsy" she wobbles away and both the teenagers laughed watching her leave. **_

_**Emma wore a white short strapped dress that had baby blue beeds around her chest. She rolls her eyes when Jay nudged her "Alright, go. I'll be upstairs" he whispers to her and gets up and goes to the stairs, looking around before running up. Emma watched him and laughed to get up. She was looking around for his uncle Richard and turns for him to bump into her purposely and smile that pervert grin. Uncle Richard was about 30. He had a look to him like that guy from the OC. That Sandy guy. With black hair gelled back like rich man would have, a streak of white. He was trying to look young, main word...trying. He wore black pants, shiny shoes and a white t-shirt.**_

_**"Hello Emma" he smiled putting a hand on her arm. Emma held herself from rolling her eyes and gave a fake smile back "Oh, how you've grown... " he glanced at her chest. Emma gave a disgusted look and went to turn until catching Jay's eyes where he stood on the stairs and pointed at her to turn around. She huffs turning back to give another fake smile.**_

_**"You..wanna go upstairs?" she asks with a teeny smile and an innocent pose. She saw his eyes lit up and he nods.**_

_**"yes, yes... that would be great" he made a little laugh that kind of creeped Emma out. She looked back on the stairs, Jay was gone. God, now she was hating this plan. Richard went to pull her with him and she pulls back.**_

_**"wait" she squels and looks arond "We should make it you know... secret. I'll meet you in my room" she confirms.**_

_**"which one is your room?" he asks and she explains it to him and he left. When he was out of site upstairs Emma smirks looking around her and goes up the stairs to, to be grabbed when she turned the corner. Jay. He was trying hard not to laugh and Emma gave him a funny but still smiling look. He gently pulled her towards one of the guest rooms...only, it wasn't really hers and it was the one she directed Richard too. Jay slid something out of his pocket, a camera. He laughed quietly when he saw Emma's eyes lit up and smile, he gave it to her to do the magic, he bursted the door open and turned on the lights.**_

_**There was Richard on top of his brother ex wife who by the way was 20 years older than him. Richard was wearing a thong and the old Aunt was kissing all over his chest. Jay bursted out into laughs and Richard screamed when noticing who it was and it wasn't Emma, nope. Emma was now by the door with Jay and taking a picture. "Why you little-" Richard got up and Jay laughs grabbing Emma's hand tightly as they ran.**_

END OF FLASHBACK. Jay laughed a little remembering that and signs, christmas wasnt christmas without her... he wished she come home soon.

_watching the people around_

_baby please come home_

_the church bells in town_

_but a happy sound_

_baby please come home_

_their singing deck the halls_

_but its not like Christmas at all_

_I rememeber when you were here_

_and all the fun we had last year_

_pretty lights on the tree_

_im watching them shine_

_you should be here with me_

_baby please come home_

_If there was a way_

_I could hold back these tears_

_but its christmas day_

_baby please come home_

_baby please come home..._


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12: Christmas Disaster

Jay tiredly got up from the couch a bit sad, it just passed midnight. It was Christmas. And Emma wasn't here... Jay turns to see Emma standing right near the front door. He goes to open his mouth but shuts it. She sadly looked around slowly going to him.

Jay watched her every movement sadly thinking he messed everything up. God, how could he do this to her? Again? Emma stood in front of him and her big brown eyes stared up into his "I love you" she said. Jay's heart felt so much better. Before he could say anything or say it back Emma leaned up closing her eyes and crashed her lips to his.

Jay kissed back passionatly and behind them was the living room window, a snow storm through the dark was going on. He smiled against the kiss and deepend it even more wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. No need for sorry's or anything.

They pull apart to softly smile "Merry Christmas" he whispers to her, she smiled back to him and nods leaning in again closing their eyes- Hall light on.

"what the hell?" Tracker stood there, the stairs lights went on and Sharon with Snake stood there.

"What is going on?" Sharon asks looking down at them "What's all the noise?" she asks. Emma's mouth drops and Jay scratched the back of his neck. Oh no. They are in complete shit. "Jayson" she snaps wanting to know.

"They were kissing!" yells Tracker. Emma rolled her eyes in embarressment. Jay coughs a bit looking around, you'd think a 19 year old guy who was moving out in 2 months would get a say in this. Or to not be bothered.

"What?" even Snake fumed, he loved Emma like a daughter as well and didn't like the fact his player son was making out with her in their living room! More lights went on and even more of the family came out. Soon enough everyone was in the living room.

"This is great" mutters Emma hidding behind Jay.

"What happened?" asked Ashley standing beside Alex and Manny.

Sharon snickers pointing at the lovers "Well honey, they were kissing!" she exclaims shaking her head in a mentel state. Snake rubs her back, Tracker headed toward Jay in a little madness.

"What gives you the right to touch my daughter?" he grits teeth and looked VERY pissed off. Jay thinking he was going to get paunched in the face was moved back a bit and Emma stood in front of him.

"Daddy" she warns putting a finger out. Tracker held his temper and points to Jay and clenched his fist pacing back and forth.

Spinner snickers a bit "Merry Christmas every one" he laughs a little. It was the middle of the night and here they are.

Everyone glared espashally Emma and Jay. More of the parents though. "We don't need words from a hung over kid when we have something bigger here" taunts Craig to Spinner not thinking anyone was listening. Sharons mouth fell turning.

"WHAT?!" Tracker heard it too. Craig pointed to Derek, Spinner and Peter who gave innocent smiles and backed up a bit.

"Craig slept with Sean's fiance!" Spinner pointed right back at Craig who jumped back. Sean was coming downstairs with Ellie and heard what was going on. Sean was a bit shocked, he looked over at Ellie.

"you what?" he needed to hear it once more, maybe he heard wrong. Ellie bit her lip looking to him, to Craig and then to him again.

"I slept with Craig" she confirms. Silence. The family was wondering what was going on in Sean's head, plus Manny. You know he didn't really care if they had a relationship. But to have one behind his back was just fucked up. This ruined trust and he couldn't believe it. Craig was probably just doing it for sex anyways. It's not like Sean loved Ellie but Ellie didn't deserve that either.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sean said. Craig screamed and ran away being chased by Sean. Ellie tried yelling at them to stop. Emma watched as Jay chased after trying to pull the two apart. She huffs covering her face.

"Get off another!" yells Jay shoving Sean off and Craig laid on the ground, his nose bleeding, Sean's lip was cut and even punched Jay after catching his balance. Now Jay had a cut lip "What the fuck was that for?!" he yelled.

"You kissed my sister!" yells Sean and Spinner laughs coming in with Ashley to see if they were alright.

"They did more than that" Spinner said. Sean madly looked to Jay and went to charge until Ashley yelled out and went between them. She gave Spinner a glare and turns to the guys as the family formed in the kitchen.

"Look, you both did it, okay? Don't be so stupid Sean, you kissed Manny! And you engaged!" she exclaims trying to remind him. Didn't need to, it kept replaying in his hand. Jay nods behind Ashley until actually getting what she was saying.

"you kissed my 16 year old daughter!?" yells Snake. Everyone turned to Manny who groans and runs to the bathroom, again.

"Look what you did!" Sean yells at Ashley "Now she's never going to come out of there. Believe me, I know!" he said and glanced at Jay. He looked very, very pissed off. Kind of like he was towards Emma. He stepped closer to Sean.

"You kissed my sister?" Jay says, his voice very low but deep. And mad. Oh, very mad. "I'm going to kill you Nelson!" He tackled Sean over and they hit the table, both going over. Emma put a hand on her head and huffs turning to her family.

"Anyone else want to share something!?" she yells. Both the fathers went over to the fight when Sharon was trying to yell at them for breaking her table.

"Yeah actually" nods Ellie to Emma "What the hell is up YOUR ass huh? Not mine, yours! I suck up to you day and night, I can never be included into your family can I? UGH! I've never even done anything to you" Ellie screamed at her and Emma's mouth dropped.

Some of the guys went over to help as Ellie huffs looking away from Emma and went to Craig bending over to see his bloody nose.

Tracker and Peter grabbed Sean and Snake with Spinner grabbed Jay tearing the two away from another. They struggled but finally gave up. "God you guys are so STUPID!" Emma screams and they stop moving at all to stare at her, she left heading to the bathroom and locked herself in there with Manny as well

"Don't" they turn to hear Craig say to Ellie who got up.

"I was just trying to help" she confirms and he glared crawling up glaring at most the family

"God, your both idiots" he looks to Sean and Jay "You don't even love her" he points to Ellie "Is it hard for you to think I could actually love someone?" he yells. He looks to Jay "And you! Caring about Sean kissing Manny when shes only 16. You had SEX with Emma last year when she was 16!" more gasps "GOD! Our families are so messed up!" he caught his breath and swallowed to slowly look over at Ellie.

"Sorry I'm not part of you and your family" she held her tears in and ran to the bathroom also. The girls turns from in the bathroom and Ellie locks it for good behind her to sit on the bath tub beside the two. They slowly nod letting her. Accepting her...

_Frosty the snow man!_

_Was a jolly happy soul_

_he was smoking his pipe baby_

_his eyes were made out of coal_

_frosty the snow man_

_was make belive they say_

_but he came alive one day!_

_He said_

_lets have some fun_

_before I melt away_

_frosty the snowman_

_was as bad as he could be_

_the children said he could laugh and play_

_just like you and me!_

_Their must of been some magic_

_in the air that night!_

_Til_

_he_

_came.._

_to, LIFE!_

_ONE DAY!!!!!!! _

**Reviews right? Good hehe. So this frosty the snowman song is a jazz/rock kind it's really good. Its from the Jack Frost soundtrack. By Micheal Keaten. Or however you spell it lol. Anyways again, I hope your liking this!**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13: Making Amends

The family outside the door caught their breaths and slowly let the guys go. Sean looked to Jay and wiped his bloody lip, Jay did also and Sean looked down "Sorry" he said. Jay slowly nods.

"Me too" he said and looks to Craig who looked at both of them and nods. The parents shook their heads looking around at the place. Crashed. As everyone was cleaning Ellie finally came out and slowly walked to Sean who looked up from putting the broken glasses from the table into the garbage. He nods knowing she wanted to talk and they took off to the stairs sitting on it.

"Maybe we just weren't meant to be" said Ellie. Sean let out a little soft snicker to nod and looks at her. She had a bit of tear "I think I love Craig" and she was crying about this. Sean had to laugh as he slowly embraced her. She felt a little better and pulls away "Did you really kiss Manny?" she asks and he nods.

"She um..." he sadly chuckles "she locked in herself in the bathroom then too" he confirms and plays with his hands "I really do love her, you know?" he said and she nods knowing he was telling the truth. She sniffed a little to pull off her wedding ring and slowly put it in his hand.

"Give it to her... promise her, do something" Ellie confirms looking him in the eyes "If you lose her? She may never come back" she confirms. She wipes the rest of her tears as he got up and nods leaving slowly. Craig passed him and the guys shared a little nod.

"hey..." he softly said to Ellie who smiled a bit at him. He did back and sat beside her "So...I'm Craig Hogart" he put his hand out. Ellie looked at it and through her tears, she laughed and shook it.

"Ellie Nash" she said and they smile liking the way they were starting over. He wrapped arms around her and the hugged as she closed her eyes laying her head on his chest. Maybe things could be a little better now. They pulled away glancing at the bathroom door where Jay sat just waiting for Emma to come out. They laugh together to softly kiss. Love, was a crazy thing.

The girls stayed in the bathroom for so long it was already morning. Christmas Day. "Em...Manny?" Sharon softly knocks on the door "We're opening presents" no answer. She sadly looked down and walked to the living room, they all looked at her, she shook her head 'no'.

Not wanting to open with presents they went to setting up dinner and the turkey since it was going to need hours of cooking. Jay was outside lighting a cigerette, he did when he was a bit stressed. He inhaled looking around as he sat outside on the porch

"It could kill you" Emma said coming out finally, he looks over his shoulder and watches her stand in front of him, she wore her jeans and a black winter parka jacket. She watched as slow snow was falling down, everyones lights lit up, even in the morning. It was pretty nice.

"A girl I know is probably counting on it" he exhauled his smoke. Emma looked at him sadly and goes to him sitting on his lap facing towards him. She took his cigerette and flicked it into the snow. He put his hands on her back. She shook her head 'no'.

"don't anymore" she said noting to the cigerettes, her brown eyes sinking into his peirce blue ones. He nods slowly staring right at her. She smiled a little tiredly "Hows this feel?" she taps her finger tip on his cut lip. He croaked a little smile.

He let out a breath "Your brother does not like the thought of me with you. None of them do" he said. She laughs a little.

"Yeah, but did you see all the tension is on Manny and Sean too though?" she saw it didn't make him laugh. They were really important to Jay, he didn't want them splitting up again and Emma nods getting it "We're going to be fine Jay, they'll get over it. They probably just think your still the old Jay" he was still sad "But your not..." she says and he just nods looking away, not believing. "Jay if your weren't a nice guy? You wouldn't beat the shit out of Sean for kissing Manny" she said. She played with his hat a bit "If you were a bad guy you wouldn't still be living with your parents" he chuckles a bit. She ran her thumb down the back of his hair that was peeking out "...And I wouldn't love a jerk" she said.

Jay looks up to her, she always knew what to say. She was amazing. "I love you" he whispers looking up at her as she leaned down kissing him softly, he held her tighter and stands. She smiled against the kiss wrapping her legs around him as the snow fell down on them, still kissing.

Manny watched them from inside the house and saw Jay slowly put Emma down with one last kiss. Emma bent down to pick up snow and they had a playful snow fight. She smiled a bit to turn and go to walk upstairs, coming down from them was Sean. He let out a breath noticing her and looks down. "Sean-"

"It's okay" he shrugs going upstairs "I'll leave you alone" he went up and Manny frowns following after him and into his room.

"That's not what I was going to say" she said and he turns to her to give a slight shrug, not understand. Manny bit her lip and Sean was now interested. She moved a bit closer to her "Remember when I told you theres rumors of me?" she asks and he slowly nods. Manny sadly played with her hands and looked back up to him "It was formed by the school...it was formed by a guy"

"you told me" nods Sean "What does that have to do with us?" he asks and takes it back when Manny slowly cries "God, look at me. I keep hurting you. No wonder you don't like me!" he yells to turn but she grabs him back towards her.

"No, that's not it. That's not it at all. I like you Sean..." she breaths "I don't care about age difference. I'll be 17 so soon, 18 in just a year. It's that that long away. It's just. That 'guy'. He was in collage... I-I didn't want to go to his dorm party but my friends made me because he liked me. But, I was scared...he's older you know? I didn't know what he wanted. I don't know what you want" she shook her head. He softens. Manny let more tears drop "He wouldn't leave me alone and I couldn't find my friends. So-so I hid in a bathroom, but I didn't lock it so he came in and he tried to make me do things I didn't want to. I was so scared and I didn't know what to do...finally some guy came in and fought the guy off and I ran. I never wanted to have anything to do with collage guys again" she was crying hard now and Sean took her in his arms.

She felt a bit better finally letting it out and laid her head on his chest. "I love you, Manny" he whispers and kisses her head. Manny nods holding him back and closes her eyes.

"I love you too" she admits and looks up, laying her chin on his chest "...and I wanna be with you" she confirms. Sean smiled happily and lift her chin, Manny closed her eyes and was first to kiss him, Sean kissed her passionatly and she smiled against his lips. She felt him slide something on her finger and looks down to give him a question look.

"Pretend it's a promise ring" he shrugs taking her hand. She now had the wedding ring. "I want to be together, forever even...it's all up to you. I'll never hurt you" he promised with a chuckle "And if I do? You have your whole family to kill me, plus even Emma" they laugh sharing another kiss. "I can wait, til ever for you" he says and she shook her head.

"you don't have to. I'm ready now. Obviously not for sex or that right now though" Manny blurted out. Sean had to laugh a little and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good to know" he jokes "Besides, I'm a little exhausted from this family holiday anyways" they laugh and head back downstairs. They both stop in tracks seeing Snake. That's scary. Sean coughs going to go to him.

"Not you Sean" Snake said and looks to Manny "You" she bit her lip, what did she do?! Sean went to protest but Snake shook his head 'no' at him and Manny gave Sean a slight nod to go. He did and Snake looks down to Manny "You know, he's 19" he said.

Manny rolled her eyes "And Im almost 17, Dad! We aren't doing anything wrong. Look" she should the ring "He's going to wait for me. And don't freak, it's just a promise ring" she says and Snake slowly nods.

"I just want you to know, that I love you. And if you love Sean, I won't do anything to change that" he had a little bit of trouble saying it but nods after it finally came out. Manny smiled big and hugged her father tightly. He smiled and hugged back. Sharon smiled in the back ground as everyone was finally opening presents and Manny went over to join. Snake turns to see the front door open and a smiling Emma and Jay coming in "Morning" he taunts. Jay saw him and went to go back outside. Emma gave Jay a look pushing him back in and he turns to his scary father.

"you just gave me a death wish" Jay whispers to Emma looking at his father. Snake rolled eyes and Emma laughs a bit. If Snake needed to talk to his son, he's going to. Emma headed to the living room hearing her name being called. "Hey...dad" Jay coughs putting hat off and walking to him.

"You smell like cigerettes" Snake noticed, Jay nods. Snake looked into the living room "Does Em know you smoke?" he asks. Jay snickers.

"She's actually making me quit" he said, Snake eyed him closer. Jay breaths "Dad, I don't care if you want this relationship or not" he said. Snake raised an eyebrow. "I love her" Jay shrugs "I'm not going to be living here for long anyways. I don't need your judgement...specailly if it's going to be you protesting me and Emma. Look, we've been doing this since last Christmas. And I am sorry if you don't like it, but I don't regret anything about it" Jay ends his little speech.

Snake nods "Well then, I guess you have everything planned out" Jay nods slowly and Snake smiled a bit "You know if you hurt her though you have Anger Management Sean and Crazy Tracker running after you, plus me"

"I know" breaths Jay with a smile and nods. Snake laughed a little with him.

"Give me a hug" Snake said and Jay gave him the most insane look.

"No" he firmly said, Snake put out his arms "Don't touch me old man" warned Jay seriously.

"It's what you get" shrugs Snake smiling big.

"Dad! Don't!" Jay scoffed when Snake got him and pats his back. Jay finally manly hugged back and pulled apart. They both went back into the living room.

_Jingle bell rock_

_jingle bell time_

_oo0o yeah_

_Jingle bells swing and ring_

_a bushes of fun_

_now the jingle bell hop has begun._

_dancing and prancing_

_in the frost air_

_what a bright time_

_what a swell time_

_to go glidding in a one horse slay_

_Mix and mingle_

_and jingle the beat_

_thats the jingle bell rock!_

_Jingle bell rock_

_jingle bell time_

_0o0o yeah_

_Jingle bell rock..._


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14: Merry Christmas

Everyone laughed sitting in the living room and ending the presents. They sat around talking and enjoying their new stuff.

"What's for dinner?" smiled Spinner, everyone rolled eyes and threw a few wrapping papers at him. He grins then frowns "No really" the parents roll eyes and go check on dinner.

"I'm so tired" laughs Emma who was on her and Jay's white couch, he was sitting by the end and she was in his arms laying down. Peter sat on the other end with her feet on his lap "don't!" she laughs a bit when Peter tried tickling her seat.

He smiled shaking his head and looks to his sister, even though they fought a lot. They wouldn't change a thing about another, and both of them knew it. Brother and sister forever, no matter what. "Love you" He said to her. Emma smiled softly at him still in Jay's arms arms.

"I love you too" she stuck her tongue out back at him and they smiled. Jay looked over at them and smiled, he kissed her head and looks back to his little sister who was enjoying watching Charlie Browns christmas with Sean and laughing about it until they kissed. Jay had to admit, if any guy...it had to be Sean.

"Hey loser" Alex leaned her chin on Jay's shoulder, Ashley on the other one who smiled and gave him a present "We almost forgot about you" she taunts and Jay faked a laugh to open it. Emma looked over to see a hat. He actually let out a real laugh.

"Thanks" he smiled shaking his head. Alex nods and puts hands in pockets walking away. Ashley kissed his cheek and left to help her mother out. He looked down to see Emma smiling and watching him. He smiled himself "What?" but he knew what she was grinning at.

"Awee" she taunts as he leaned down, she laid up on elbows and leaned up kissing him softly, Derek turned to see and laughs over to Spinner who joined and cheered a bit. Emma pulls away smiling "The Grinch always grows a heart in the end" she said.

"Who said it was the end?" he taunts back with a smirk and kisses her again.

Out of all Christmas' they had to admit, this one was the best so far. Even though it had its up in downs. It was amazing at the end. "Guys!" calls Craig "Come outside" he had Ellie holding his hand and leads them out. They smile going outside to where it was dark now and their Christmas lights were beautiful, with the snow falling too.

"Go get the fireworks Spin" taunts Jay, they all laugh. The parents come out and take a look as well, they smiled and Sharon smiled up to Snake. They shared a kiss and smiled. Tracker watched his family though.

"Dinner!" calls Sharon and most of them come, all of her family at least. Tracker stopped his.

"Oh no Dad, not a speech please" begs Derek "I'm so hungry" he whines. Spinner nods beside him.

"If I don't eat, I'll burst" Spinner said.

Sean gave him a wierd look as Emma laughed beside him "You eat then you burst Spin" he explains. Tracker gave a little laugh.

"Come on Dad, say it quick" Peter said "My ass is freazing" Tracker raised any eye brow pulling his son into a choke hold.

"look at this guy thinking he's grown up enough to talk back to me" Tracker taunts they all smile a bit. He lets go and coughs "I just wanted to say I love you guys" he looks at them closer "Even if your moms not here, were doing pretty good"

"We have since ever. We don't need her" shrugs Derek, he never forgave his mother for leaving them. Emma looked down though, she always wished even if she was angry, that she'd come back. Tracker looks to Emma and shakes his head at Derek.

"I don't think she meant to leave us Derek. And if she did? Her loss" he looks to Emma "Besides, we have a new head women of the family" Emma rolled her eyes smiling. "But yeah, that's basically it. I love you guys" he nods

"love you too dad"

"I love you daddy"

"Thanks"

came lots of replies and they headed back inside and to the dinner table where the turkey and everything was laid out. They sat in their traditional seats and smiled looking around the table. They were all happy, like it should be on Christmas. At the end of the table Jay smiled back at Emma...

_hes making a list_

_hes checking it twice_

_gonna find out whos naughty or nice_

_you better not cry you better not pout_

_im telling you why_

_Santa clause is coming to town_

_Santa clause it coming to town!_

_He sees you when your sleeping_

_he knows when your awake_

_hes knows if you;ve been bad or good_

_so you better be good for goodness sakes_

_you better watch out_

_you better not cry_

_im telling you why_

_Santa clause is coming to town_

_Santa Clause is coming_

_Santa Clause is coming.._

_Santa clause is coming!_

_oh yeah!_

_Santa Clause is coming to town!_

_0o0o_

_Santa Clause is coming to town!_

**You know the drill, review again for the end. Tell me how you liked it. Also Im going to do a sequel about these guys going into their next Christmas. Where a lot of things have changed but not the couples... well actually, who knows. Maybe should review so I know I have many readers and I should post it. Muahaha. I need at least 20. I know that's a lot but it's what I need to make myself keep going.**


End file.
